Emiko
by Angel Raye
Summary: A future family member is in danger and comes back to the time of the Chibi Senshi. Read and review please.
1. Part One

Hi Everyone. Here is a new series. I am taking a brief hiatus from "Bonds" because I am stuck right now. I have some ideas but I'm not sure how to put those ideas on paper. So I decided to take a break and work on something else until inspiration hits again. Don't worry folks. "Bonds" will get finished. I thought it would be neat to do a series where one of the Chibi Senshi meets one of her future siblings. For those of you who have read "The Sounds of Children's Laughter" and the first part of "Lost in Time" you know that I have the Senshi and Cosmic Senshi having a second round of husbands and children since they do have immortality. So I thought it would be interesting to do a story where one of the future children come back and the Chibi Senshi has to deal with a younger sister. I took a poll and Mina's future daughter, Emiko, won. She will be in danger and have to come back to the past for protection while the Senshi fights an enemy in the future. We won't be seeing those battles. We will mainly see Gloria having to deal with sharing her parents with a younger child. For Saturn fans, Hotaru's future daughter is fifteen years older then Emiko so she will be coming back also to help keep an eye on Emiko so that she won't give away too much about the future. Aside from the parts we'll see in the future most of this story will take place after "Mystical Adventure." This one part will take place in the future. Anyway enjoy and review please.   
Come and visit my site at http://www.craiger.dns2go.com/chibiscouts/index.html  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Come and check out the message board at www.ice-rose.net/angelraye  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.   
  
Emiko  
Part One  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
About a 130 plus years in the future of the Chibi Senshi...  
  
Gloria and Annika were walking to the park together. With them were Gloria's four-year-old sister Emiko and Annika's four-year-old daughter Tsuya. They had decided to take the two little girls to the park for a while. "I have to hand it to you Gloria," Annika commented. "I never thought you would offer to keep an eye on Emiko when your two are in school. Your kids are such handfuls. I would think you would like a break."  
"Emiko is a good kid I don't mind," Gloria sighed. Her son Juichi was now twelve while her daughter Chiaki was ten. Both of them were constantly getting into trouble. "Mom says that my two kids now are her revenge for having to deal with me."  
Annika laughed. "Mama is always telling me that she has to be careful not to expect Nori to be like me, especially now since she's the same age I was when I became a Senshi."  
"Nori's sweet but she's not has sensitive as you," Gloria pointed out. Annika only nodded her head. "How does Tsuya like the idea of having a little brother or sister soon?" Annika had just recently found out she was pregnant again.  
"She's excited," Annika replied. "Hopefully she'll be like Brooke was and be happy when the baby gets here. And Brooke had two siblings at once."  
"Onee-san," Emiko squealed running to Gloria. She had a handful of flowers in her grubby little hands. "Look what I picked for Mommy."  
"Oh those are pretty," Gloria stated. "Mommy will like those."  
"Hold them for me Onee-san," Emiko pleaded. She had her mother's blonde hair, which Mina kept cut to her shoulders with a bow on each side of her head. Her eyes were a bright green like her father's. Like her mother she was very outgoing and bubbly. As Gloria had said she was a good kid but did get into a little mischief every once in a while.  
Gloria took the flowers from Emiko. "You're filthy," she commented. "Mommy will have to give you a bath when you get home."  
"No bath," Emiko screeched and she took off like a mad hare. Emiko hated baths.  
"Mama," Tsuya came running up, her dark violet braids swinging. "My shoelace is untied." Annika bent down and did Tsuya's shoe. Suddenly she jerked her head up.  
"What is it Annika," Gloria asked in concern. She recognized that look all too well.  
"I sense an evil presence," Annika replied as she pulled Tsuya into a protective embrace.  
A scream was heard nearby and Gloria paled; "Emiko!"  
  
While the two little girls had been playing, two figures watched them from the bushes. "That's the one," one of them said pointing to Emiko. "That's the child of Venus."  
"So young," the other one commented.  
"That's why we are getting her and not the other child of Venus," the first one pointed out. "You see Gaishin the other child of Venus is a Cosmic Senshi. She can transform and fight us. This one can't."  
"Why are you wanting this child Akki," Gaishin asked. "Since she isn't a Sailor Senshi she has no special powers."  
"She still has the Venus gene in her blood," Akki pointed out. "So there must still be the power of love in her. I want to study the child and see if I can use that power of love to destroy all of the love in this world."  
"Look Akki," Gaishin hissed. "The other child is leaving her. Now's our chance." The two men dashed over and grabbed Emiko who began to scream in terror.  
"Shut up brat," Akki snapped. "We need you for our plan."  
"And what plan would that be," shouted another voice. Akki and Gaishin looked and saw Cosmic Venus and Cosmic Mars standing before them. Cosmic Mars had the dark child in her arms.  
"Don't interfere," Gaishin shouted. "This is a child of Venus and I am taking her."  
"If a child of Venus is what you need then take me," Cosmic Venus ordered. Cosmic Mars paled at that idea but kept her emotions in check.  
"And let you fight back," Gaishin laughed. "Forget it. This helpless child will do."  
"I won't let you take her," Cosmic Venus roared. She powered up. "COSMIC HEART WHIPPING CHAIN!" Her chain whipped out and struck Gaishin who released Emiko. Cosmic Mars dashed forward and caught the terrified child. Emiko clung to Cosmic Mars and screamed.  
"How dare you interfere," Gaishin shouted and he held up his hand. A beam of red light flew out and headed towards the Cosmic Senshi. Both managed to dodge it. Cosmic Mars found it difficult with two four-year-olds in her arms but neither one of them were going to let go of her. "I won't waste my time here," Gaishin growled. "I'll come back for that child later." With that he and Akki disappeared.  
"Onee," Emiko screamed in terror as she went from Cosmic Mars's arms to Cosmic Venus's. She flung her arms around her sister's neck and howled.  
"It's okay Emiko," Cosmic Venus soothed as she held the child close to her. "You're safe now."  
"She's safe but for how long," Cosmic Mars's gentle voice, asked. "Until we defeat these people she is in danger."  
  
Amy finished patching up the cut on her younger daughter's knee. Three-year-old Ayami had been playing outside when she fell and scraped her knee. Amy had been with her so she took her to her office to fix her up. Her other young daughter six-year-old Arisa was also there. "You done Mommy," Ayami asked as she sniffled.  
"All fixed up Darling," Amy replied pecking a kiss on the little girl's head. Ayami nodded her head and rubbed the tears out of her eyes.  
"Onee-san," Arisa chirped as Ariel came walking into the office.  
"Hi little one," Ariel scooped her much younger sister up.  
"Where's Kinuko and Matsu," Arisa asked referring to her niece and nephew.  
"With their father," Ariel replied. She put Arisa down and walked over to her mother. She tweaked little Ayami on the nose. "Are we okay now?" Ayami nodded her head.  
"Are you still planning on bringing everyone to dinner tonight," Amy asked as she kissed Ariel on the head.  
"We're still planning on it," Ariel replied.  
Suddenly Mina burst into the office with a screaming Emiko. "Amy," she cried. "Emiko was attacked by some new enemy. They tried to take her. I don't think she's hurt but please check her over."  
"Calm down Mina," Amy soothed seeing her friend was very upset. "What happened?"  
Mina took a deep breath as she continued to hold her frightened child close to her. "Gloria took her to the park today and someone tried to take her," she explained. "They said they were after the child of Venus and they won't stop until they get her."  
  
"Did they say why they wanted a child of Venus," Serenity asked at a Senshi meeting an hour later. Serenity, along with Rini, Chelsea, and Rayna had gathered all the Senshi, Cosmic Senshi, Elysian Senshi and Crystal Senshi to discuss what had happened to little Emiko Aino.  
"They didn't say," Annika's gentle voice replied. "But they wouldn't take Gloria who is also a child of Venus because she could fight them with her Senshi powers. So whatever they're after they know that Emiko cannot defend herself."  
"How dare they go after a helpless child," Daisy roared angrily. Out of all the Senshi, all four generations, Daisy had the most children. She had just had her eleventh a few months ago. So naturally she was very protective where the many palace children were concerned.  
"The important thing is that we protect Emiko," Raye quietly stated. She shuddered at the thought of someone being after a small child. She was fiercely protective of all her children, including Annika who was an adult married to her second husband and pregnant with her fifth child.  
"Maybe we should just keep her in the palace until we destroy this enemy," Rayna suggested.  
"We can't confine a four-year-old indoors all the time," Tiffany pointed out. "Besides a four-year-old needs fresh air and exercise."  
"Assign her a bodyguard," Lita suggested next. "There's enough Senshi. We could spare one."  
"I can't ask you to do that," Mina sighed. "All of you have your own families. You mustn't neglect them."  
"Well we must do something," Rini demanded. Out of everyone, she understood what Emiko was going through since she had been the target of the Black Moon family when she was a child.  
"I have a suggestion," Jasmine spoke up. "You won't like it but it's for the best."  
"And what would that be," Mina asked turning to the youngest Guardian of Time.  
"I can assume that these people know nothing of time travel," Jasmine replied. "And even if they did they could never get through the Time Portal now with four of us guarding it. Send her back to the past, to the time the Cosmic Senshi were children. She'll be safe here. In the meantime we can be tracking down the enemy here. Once the enemy is defeated, Great-grandmother can go and bring Emiko back here."  
"I was hoping to re-write this," Mina sighed as memories came flooding back. "When I first met Emiko many, many years ago I promised I would do what I could to keep her from having to go back to the past."  
"Mina that was over a hundred and thirty-four years ago," Lita gently reminded her. "I had almost forgotten about it. Immortality gives us too many life experiences to remember each detail."  
"Mina," Serenity turned to Mina. "What do you think?"  
"She's so little," Mina moaned. "She's only four. How can I send her back by herself?"  
"How about if we send someone back with her," Minako suggested. "I'm sure we could spare an Elysian Senshi or a Crystal Senshi."  
"We may need them to fight this enemy," Gloria pointed out.  
"If I may," Hotaru spoke up. "I have someone who can help."  
  
Kadiri Tomoe and Yuuichiro Hino were studying together. Both of them were now nineteen and went to college. They had always been good friends due to the fact that they had been the first children of the Original Senshi since the Cosmic Senshi had grown up. But in the last couple of years a romance started to blossom between the two. They enjoyed each other's company and spent a lot of time together.  
"I'm glad we can study in your quarters," Yuuichiro told Kadiri. "Nori has a tendency to get in the way. Mom tries to keep her out of my way but she isn't always successful."  
"It's not a problem," Kadiri laughed as she tossed her long brown hair over her shoulders. "Since Sochi is fourteen he won't bother us. He has his own studying to do, especially since he only has another year before the high school entrance exam."  
"Sometimes Annika will take Nori but she has her hands full with Tsuya and now that she is pregnant again she's just not up to it," Yuuichiro sighed.  
"You know you are always welcome here," Kadiri assured him taking his hand.  
A knock at the door interrupted them. Kadiri sighed and called for whoever was there to come in. They were surprised when on of the maids entered. "Excuse me for interrupting Tomoe-san and Hino-san," the maid told them. "But the Queen, Princesses and all the Senshi are requesting you in the conference room Tomoe-san."  
"Me," Kadiri exclaimed in disbelief. She and Yuuichiro exchanged puzzled glances. What could the Royal Family and all the Senshi want with her?  
  
"This is strictly voluntary Kadiri," Hotaru explained after they had all told Kadiri what she was needed for. "But Emiko is only four and shouldn't travel back to the past on her own. Mina would feel a lot better if someone went with her. Also someone will need to make sure she doesn't reveal too much about this time. You're not a Senshi and you are a responsible adult now. Emiko knows you and is comfortable with you. You're the logical choice."  
"I understand why you asked me," Kadiri replied. "But are you sure about all of this? If those people who are after her come back to the past I cannot protect her."  
"They won't come back," Ariel assured her. "We vaguely remember Emiko's visit but we remember that we weren't fighting anyone at the time. I know because I was still going through major therapy at the time." Amy patted her daughter's hand. Four years ago Ariel's past self had visited because she was lost in time. Amy had been whirled back many years as this traumatized child brought back floods of momories.  
"Please Kadiri," Mina begged. "I would feel much better if you could go back with her. She's so young and doesn't understand all of this."  
"Let me know exactly what my responsibilities are in this," Kadiri requested.  
"One is to make sure she gets to her destination safely," Serenity replied. "The other is to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't reveal too much about this time. Emiko of course will stay with Mina and her family in the past. You won't need to stay with her."  
"I'm old enough to get my own quarters," Kadiri stated.  
"Well," Hotaru smiled. "My past self might be convincing you to stay with her." Kadiri smiled back.  
"I accept the responsibility," Kadiri declared. "In fact I am honored that you asked me."  
"Thank you," Mina looked relieved. She stood up. "Gloria, Minako and Tiffany. Will the three of you help me prepare Emiko for her journey."  
"Of course," Minako replied. She, Gloria and Tiffany followed Mina out of the conference room.  
"I suggest you get ready too Kadiri," Rayna said. "You're entrusted with a big responsibility right now."  
"I won't let you down," Kadiri promised. She turned to leave.  
"Kadiri," another voice called. Kadiri turned and saw that it was Annika.  
"Hino-san," Kadiri greeted her.  
"Call me Annika," Annika told her. "After all you are dating my little brother. That makes you family."  
"Annika," Kadiri smiled. "What can I do for you?"  
"Could you go and see someone who was very special to me when I was a child," Annika asked. "She has the same name you have."  
"Who," Kadiri asked intrigued.  
"My old teacher Kadiri Mishima," Annika replied. "She was my teacher for part of third grade and all of fourth. She was very special to me. Of course she has been gone for many years now but I still think of her."  
"She must have been special for you to still remember her," Kadiri stated.  
"You think I'm shy now but that's nothing compared to how I was as a child," Annika told her. "There were very few people outside the palace I felt comfortable with and Mishima-sensei was one of them. In fact Mom had even asked her to take care of me if something had killed all of the Original Senshi and the Silver Crystal couldn't bring them back. That's how much I trusted her."  
"Wow she really was special," Kadiri exclaimed.  
"I have no doubt that she'll figure out where you're from," Annika stated. "So just send her my regards."  
"I certainly will," Kadiri promised and she left to prepare for her journey.  
  
"I don't wanna go away," Emiko howled in her mother's arms. "I wanna stay with Mommy and Daddy and Onee-san. I wanna play with Tsuya and Ayami."  
"I don't want you to go Sweetie," Mina whispered as she hugged the little girl close to her. "But I want you to be safe. And you'll still be with Mommy and Onee-san."  
"I will," Emiko asked as she wiped her nose with her sleeve.  
"Yes," Gloria came forward. "But I will also be a little girl."  
"You not a little girl," Emiko stated. "You a mommy like my mommy."  
"I know," Gloria laughed. "But I was a little girl once too."  
"Emiko darling," Mina cupped the little girl's chin in her hand. "You must be very careful about what you say. Onee-san isn't going to know who you are. You can't tell her too much about your home here."  
"Kay Mommy," Emiko replied in a puzzled voice.  
"You'll have fun Emiko," Tiffany assured her. "I was only a few years older then you when I went back and trust me your Onee-san is a lot of fun."  
"I go alone," Emiko, asked her green eyes widened in alarm.  
"No," Mina told her. "Kadiri-san is going with you. You must do what she tells you to do."  
"I will Mommy," Emiko promised.  
"Good girl," Mina kissed her child. "Now how about we pack some things in your backpack. You might be gone for a while."  
"Kay Mommy," Emiko replied. She took Mina's hand and together they went to her room to pack.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go," Yuuichiro told Kadiri while she packed a few things to take with her.  
Kadiri smiled at him. "I'll miss you too," she replied. "But I am honored that they entrusted me with such a big responsibility. It proves that you don't have to be a Senshi to do important things."  
"You'll see Annika as a little girl," Yuuichiro mused. "You'll have to let me know if she ass as clingy to Mom as everyone says she was."  
"I'll let you know," Kadiri laughed. She closed her bag. "Well I guess I'm ready." She turned to Yuuichiro. "I suppose we should say good-bye."  
"All I ask is that you come back," Yuuichiro told her.  
"That I can promise," Kadiri vowed. She and Yuuichiro embraced each other and then kissed. "Wait for me."  
"You know I will," Yuuichiro replied. Hand in hand they headed toward Mina's quarters.  
  
"Now you be a good girl and mind Kadiri," Mina told little Emiko.  
"I will Mommy," Emiko replied. She hugged her mother tightly. She still didn't understand what was going on but everyone promised that she would be with her mother where she went. All she knew was that she was going to where the bad guys couldn't get her.  
"Take care of yourself," Hotaru told Kadiri as she hugged her. "You'll see your sister's father. He was a wonderful man. I know you'll like him."  
"He won't be like Papa," Kadiri giggled. "But I'll be good to everyone."  
"Remember you primarily are going to keep Emiko from revealing too much about the future," Hotaru reminded her.  
"I haven't forgotten," Kadiri replied. She reached down and took Emiko's hand.  
"Once we've dealt with these people Sailor Pluto will come back and fetch you," Mina called.  
"Are you both ready," Sailor Pluto appeared.  
"We're ready," Kadiri replied. Everyone watched as Kadiri and Emiko followed Pluto through the Gates of Time and vanished. Gloria, Minako and Tiffany comforted Mina who was in tears.  
"Don't worry Grandma," Minako assured her. "They'll be back."  
"I know," Mina sighed. She sent a silent message. "Take care my darling."  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Part Two

Here is part two of "Emiko." From this point we're mainly going to be in the time of the Chibi Senshi. We'll get a couple of brief peeks in the future.   
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Come and see the Chibi Senshi at http://www.craiger.dns2go.com/chibiscouts/index.html  
Come and check out the message board at www.ice-rose.net/angelraye it is beginning to take off now.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.   
  
Emiko  
Part Two  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
It was a cold December afternoon and the girls were on their way home from school. As usual Daisy and Gloria were having an argument of some kind. "I told you I could go for a whole day without getting into trouble if I tried," Gloria grandly declared. "So my dear Daisy you lose."  
"Lose what," Annika asked, perking up her ears with interest.  
"Daisy and I made a bet that I couldn't go for a whole day without getting trouble in school," Gloria replied. "I didn't get into trouble today."  
"No you didn't," Hope admitted. "You were trying very hard."  
"Because I wanted to prove to her that I could do it," Gloria stated. She focused her blue eyes on Daisy. "So now you have to do what you agreed."  
"And what would that be," Maggie asked suspiciously.  
"Jump into the palace pool," Daisy muttered.  
"Big deal," Ariel piped up. "We've all done that."  
"Buck naked," Gloria informed them. A sweat drop appeared on each of the girls' heads.  
"Are you nuts," Faith shrieked. "If any of our parents catches you then you'll be in big trouble."  
"So no one will catch me then," Daisy snapped, still boiling at the thought that she had lost a bet to Gloria of all people. "I didn't think she would win this bet."  
"Well I did," Gloria smugly stated. She turned to the others. "Anyone care to watch?"  
"Not me," Ariel replied. "I wanted Madelyn to tell me more about the painting she was in." A few days ago Madelyn had been pulled into a painting. Even though she had only been gone for twenty minutes, she had an adventure that lasted several days in the painting.   
"And I have to talk to Aunt Amy about Chiaki," Maggie sighed.  
"I thought you didn't have to do any therapy over that," Daisy exclaimed.  
"Not really," Maggie admitted. "But Aunt Amy just wants to see how I am doing."  
"Anyone else," Gloria asked as she looked at Annika and the twins.  
Annika had a feeling that Gloria was up to more then just watching Daisy dive naked into the pool. Wanting to stay out of trouble she declined saying, "Mama wants me to be with her this afternoon."  
"I am going to practice this new Christmas song on the violin with Michiru-mama," Hope added.  
"I'll come," Faith replied with a gleam of fun appeared in her eyes.  
"Great," Daisy muttered.  
  
Mina and Lita had spent the day shopping for Christmas presents. They realized that they were running a little late and left a message with the other Senshi to let Gloria and Daisy know that they would see them later on. "I suggest we find those two," Mina told Lita as they pulled into the carport. "My parental instinct is telling me that Gloria is up to something. She and Daisy were saying something about a bet this morning."  
"I heard that conversation too," Lita replied. "My parental instinct is saying the same thing about Daisy."  
"Then that confirms my suspicions," Mina sighed. She turned to Lita. "You know I am open to the possibility of having more children since as Senshi we do have immortality but it will have to wait until Gloria is an adult. I don't think I could deal with another child and her."  
"I'm with you," Lita agreed. "Daisy is too temperamental and easily provoked. Who knows what she would be like with a sibling to provoke her?"  
"I fully understand," Mina laughed as they exited the carport. They walked up the breezeway toward the palace entrance. Suddenly they saw a young girl walking toward them. She looked about college age with long dark hair and red eyes. Then they saw that she had a small child in her arms. The little girl looked to be about four with blonde hair and green eyes. There was something very familiar about both of them. "May we help you," Mina asked them.  
"Mommy," the little girl suddenly squealed in delight. She began to wriggle frantically trying to get out of the other girl's arms while stretching her arms out toward Mina.  
"Nani," Mina asked blankly.  
"Mommy, Mommy," the little girl cried out as she continued to reach for Mina.  
"Now Emiko calm down," the older girl told her. "I have to explain everything first."  
"No," Emiko protested. "Want Mommy."  
"Sweetie, I don't know who you are," Mina stated weakly as she tried to recover from her shock.  
"You Mommy," Emiko cried stretching her little arms out even further.  
"Oh you precious thing," Mina thought. She reached over and took the child into her arms. The little girl stopped wriggling and rested her head on Mina's shoulder.  
"Who are you," Lita asked the young woman.  
"I know this is going to be hard to believe," the girl replied. "But we're from the future. Emiko is Mina's future daughter. My name is Kadiri and I am Hotaru's future daughter. We have an explanation as to why we're here. But I would rather tell the Queen and all of the Original Senshi together. "  
"We'll call a Senshi meeting," Mina told her as she looked at the little girl in her arms. "I am anxious to hear about all of this."  
  
Daisy, Gloria and Faith arrived at the palace pool. A meeting had been called for the Original Senshi so that gave them some time without parental supervision. The other children still declined coming to see Daisy jump naked into the pool. That was fine with Daisy. The smaller audience she had the better. "Now go on," Gloria told her. "Start stripping."  
"Fine," Daisy muttered as she removed her school uniform. She tried to hide her embarrassment of her budding chest. If she had known she was going to lose this bet she wouldn't have made it.   
Faith and Gloria watched as Daisy walked toward the pool without her clothes on and dove in. As soon as Daisy was in the water Gloria nudged Faith. "Let's grab her clothes and run," she hissed. Faith laughed. The two girls quickly gathered up Daisy's clothes and took off at top speed.   
"You creeps," Daisy shouted as she realized what they were doing. The only reply she got was their shouts of laughter. Daisy growled as she got out of the pool. "If that is the way you want to play it," she muttered. "This isn't over yet." Daisy looked around the pool to see if there was anything to cover up with so that she could go back to her quarters. She thought about the cover to the pool but it was an Olympic size pool so the cover would be too big and heavy. She finally settled on the net that was occasionally strung across the pool for games of water volleyball. Daisy wrapped the net around her body and started toward her quarters, praying that she wouldn't run into anyone on the way back.  
  
The queen and the Senshi sat in amazement around the conference table. Kadiri had just explained why they were here. Hotaru couldn't believe she was going to have another child one day. After almost losing her life having Madelyn she thought that would be it. But here was a beautiful young lady claiming to be her future daughter.  
"You're my daughter," gasped Hotaru. "But I thought I wouldn't have anymore."  
"I am sure there will be plenty of medical advances in the future that will enable you have more children Hotaru," Amy gently explained.  
"Why were you sent here," Serenity asked. She gazed at the kawaii little girl sitting on Mina's lap. The child wasn't anything like Gloria was at that age.  
"All the Senshi decided to send us to this time," Kadiri replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm not sure why this particular time was chosen but it was so we're here."  
"The results of the scans are ready," Amy reported. "Emiko is definitely Mina's daughter and Kadiri is Hotaru's daughter."  
"I guess we can assume that we all get married again and have more children," Lita stated.  
"I guess you could say that," Kadiri sighed as she thought of Yuuichiro. "But I promised I wouldn't reveal to much about the future. That's why I am here. To make sure that Emiko doesn't say that much about it."  
"That's a big responsibility," Raye pointed out. She turned to Serenity. "Are we going to assign these two to quarters?"  
"I want to stay with Mommy," Emiko protested latching tightly onto Mina's arms.  
Everyone looked at Mina. She smiled at the child. "Of course you can stay with me," she told her. "But I need to talk to Gloria first so how about staying with Kadiri a little while longer?"   
"Onee-san," Emiko squealed at the thought of Gloria.  
"Remember Emiko you can't let Onee-san know who you are," Kadiri gently reminded her. She then turned to Serenity. "You can just assign me some quarters."  
"No," Hotaru burst out. She turned to Kadiri. "Come and stay with us. I won't take no for an answer."  
Kadiri smiled at her mother's past self. "You told me that I should expect you to ask me to stay with you," she told her. "I'll be glad too."  
"I'm glad," Hotaru smiled. She stood up. "I had better talk to Madelyn first though."  
"I think we should all talk to our children and husbands," Amy pointed out. "There's bound to be a lot of questions."  
"Very well," Serenity turned to the two visitors. "How about if you two stay here and your mothers will come get you when they are ready?"  
"That's fine," replied Kadiri. She reached over and took Emiko from Mina. "Mommy will come back for you soon."  
"Okay," Emiko chirped.  
"Now let's go find the children," Lita stated. She opened the door to the conference room and suddenly let out a loud shriek.   
  
Daisy cautiously crept to the door of the pool and looked out to see if anyone was coming. The coast was clear. There was a way she could get back to her quarters without going across the main entryway but she would have to go by the conference room and she knew that the Queen and the Senshi were having a meeting. "I'll just have to risk it and hope that no one comes out," she thought. Daisy quietly tiptoed past the conference room. She was just about in the clear when she heard the door open and a loud shriek behind her.  
"Daisy Julia Kino what in the world is all this," Lita boomed, shocked at the site of her daughter roaming the halls wearing nothing but a volleyball net.  
"M...Mom," Daisy gasped weakly as several sweat drops appeared on her head. "I can explain."  
"You'd better," Lita shouted. The Queen and the rest of the Senshi came to the door to see what all the yelling was about. They all gasped in amazement and amusement at the scene before them. Daisy wished a hole would open up in the floor so that she could crawl through it. Lita grabbed her coat and wrapped it around her daughter. "Now what is the meaning of this?"  
Daisy sighed and quickly explained what happened. "You mean Faith had a part in this," Haruka cried in bewilderment.  
"Yes," Daisy replied wrapping her mother's coat tightly around herself.   
"Let's go Haruka," muttered Michiru. "There is a certain young lady who is going to be in for a long afternoon."  
"And Gloria will be in for an even longer one," Mina added grimly as she stormed off in the direction of her quarters. The other Senshi also headed off to their quarters.   
Daisy turned to her mother. "Mom can we please go back to our quarters," she pleaded. "This is really embarrassing."  
"Serves you right for making a bet," Lita stated as grimly as Mina had. She quickly began to usher Daisy back to their quarters. "Besides I have to talk to you about something else."  
  
With the music from her stereo blaring Gloria lay on her bed doubled over with laughter. Daisy's clothes were in a heap next to her bed. As far as Gloria was concerned this was the best joke she had ever played. "And what's best," Gloria thought. "Was that no one was hurt." She was laughing so hard and the music was so loud she didn't even hear her mother come into the room. In fact she wasn't even aware of Mina's presence until the music was suddenly switched off. "Hey what's the big idea," Gloria rudely demanded as she sat up.   
"Watch the mouth young lady," Mina sternly told her. "You're not going to believe what we saw right after our conference today."  
"Nani," Gloria asked putting on her most innocent look, a look that her parents had longed since learned not to trust.  
"Daisy wearing nothing but a volleyball net," Mina replied. She looked at the pile of clothes by Gloria's bed. She picked them up. "Now the uniform looks exactly like yours but it's too big for you. Also these shoes are not yours. I believe these are Daisy's clothes."  
"Now I wonder how that happened," Gloria innocently stated.  
"Save it," Mina snapped angrily. "Daisy already told us what you and Faith did and you can count on some extra chores this week to help you think about what is right and wrong."  
"Bummer," Gloria muttered flopping back on the bed.  
"There's something else I need to talk to you about," Mina sat down on the bed across from her daughter.  
"What about,' Gloria asked.  
"We have a young visitor who will be staying with us for a while," replied Mina.  
"Is it that drip Heather," muttered Gloria.  
"No it's not her," Mina snapped. "And do not call her a drip. She is your cousin."  
"Don't remind me," Gloria groaned.  
Mina silently counted to ten. "This is a child you haven't met before," she explained. "Her name is Emiko and she is only four."  
"Who is she," asked Gloria her curiosity getting the best of her.  
"You might say she is a relative," replied Mina. "I am a lot like her mother so she will be calling me Mommy, just to let you know."  
"She's not going to have to share my room is she," Gloria suddenly asked. "I didn't mind when Tiffany was here since she was only a couple of years younger but I don't want to share my room with a four-year-old baby."  
"I'll put her in the guest room," Mina informed her. "But I expect you to be nice and help me out too. It's been a while since I've had to take care of a four-year-old."  
"Oh I will Mom," promised Gloria in her most innocent voice. Mina had long ago learned that the more innocent her daughter sounded the more trouble she was planning. She gave Gloria a sharp glare. "I'll be keeping an eye on you," warned Mina. "I don't want to see any trouble."  
"Yes Ma'am," Gloria replied. But the wheels in her head were turning.   
  
Madelyn and Ariel were in the middle of putting a puzzle together. While they were doing that, Madelyn was telling about her adventure in the painting a few days ago. Ariel was enthralled but not envious. With the things that had happened to her in the last few months, Ariel didn't like spending even a day without her mother. "Well I am glad you came back," Ariel told Madelyn.  
"We all are," said another voice from the doorway. The two little girls looked up and saw both Hotaru and Amy were there.  
"Mommy," Ariel jumped in Amy's arms.  
"Hi Baby," replied Amy as she hugged and kissed her daughter.  
"Hi Mama," Madelyn jumped up and flung her arms around Hotaru's slim waist.  
"Hi Darling," Hotaru hugged her daughter. "Mama needs to talk to you about something."  
"And I need to talk to you Ariel," Amy added. "Let's go to my office so that we can talk."  
"Okay Mommy," Ariel replied. She waved to Madelyn. "Bye Madelyn. I'll see you at dinner." Madelyn waved back and watched as Amy carried Ariel out of the room. Then she turned her attention on her mother.  
"We're going to have a visitor come stay with us for a while," Hotaru told her.  
"Who Mama," asked Madelyn, her curiosity arising.  
"Her name is Kadiri," replied Hotaru. "She's college age and a distant relative on my side of the family."  
"Have I ever met her," Madelyn inquired, excited at the idea of having a visitor.   
"No you haven't," said Hotaru. "But she might seem familiar to you." Hotaru recalled the feeling of familiarity she felt when she initially met Kadiri.  
"Can I meet her now," asked Madelyn eagerly.  
"In a minute," Hotaru laughed at her daughter's eagerness. "There's another visitor here too but she won't be staying with us. She'll be staying with Aunt Mina."  
"There's another visitor here," Madelyn gasped.  
"Yes but this one is a lot younger," replied Hotaru. "She is only four. Since Aunt Mina is a lot like her mother she is calling her Mommy."  
"Why is she here," Madelyn asked.  
"She came with Kadiri," explained Hotaru. "I know I can count on you to be on your best behavior with our guest."  
"I promise Mama," replied Madelyn. "I'll help her out as much as I can."  
  
Kadiri sat anxiously awaiting for her mother to return with her sister. Emiko was getting impatient too. Kadiri was able to better appreciate what Yuuichiro went through with Nori, and she was eight. Emiko was bored and needed something to do. Unfortunately there was nothing in the conference room to entertain a four-year-old.  
After what seemed like an eternity Hotaru returned with Madelyn. Kadiri gasped at seeing her older sister as an eight-year-old. "Kawaii," Kadiri thought. She was used to seeing adult Madelyn. Of course her sister was a good one hundred twenty plus years older then she was. And here she was just a little girl, same age as Nori and a couple of the other palace children in the future.  
"Madelyn this is Kadiri," Hotaru introduced them.  
Madelyn walked up and bowed before Kadiri. "Konnichiwa Kadiri-san," she greeted.  
Kadiri smiled. It was so funny seeing her sister be so formal. She knelt down so that she was level with Madelyn. "Nice to meet you Madelyn," said Kadiri. "Please you can call me Kadiri."  
"Arigato," replied Madelyn. An instant connection was made between the two.  
Emiko walked up to Hotaru and tapped her on. "Aunt Hotaru," she cried. "Where's Mommy?"  
Hotaru was about to reply when she heard approaching footsteps. "I believe I hear her coming now," she stated.  
At that moment Mina came in with Gloria. "Mommy," Emiko squealed as she dashed over to Mina. She wrapped her arms around her mother's leg and hung on.  
"Hi Little One," Mina smiled and patted the child on the head. She didn't want Gloria to get jealous before the ice was broken. She turned to Gloria who was standing there with her arms folded. "Gloria this is Emiko."  
Before Gloria could reply Emiko flung her arms around her. "Onee-san," she squealed in delight to an astonished Gloria.  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Part Three

Hi Minna. Here is part three of "Emiko." Thanks to all the great reviews I've been getting. Keep them coming.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Come and see the Chibi Senshi at http://www.craiger.dns2go.com/chibiscouts/index.html  
The message board had to be moved to a new address. Come and check it out at www.ice-rose.net/chibiscouts. Also check it out to see details for the fan art contest.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.   
  
Emiko  
Part Three  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
"I'm not your Onee," Gloria sputtered pushing the small child off of her.  
"Don't you like me Onee-san," Emiko asked her lower lip quivering.  
"I don't even know you," Gloria grumbled. Emiko gazed sadly at Gloria and then her little face scrunched up as she began to howl. One look at Mina's angry face told Gloria she was in trouble. Kadiri dashed over and picked Emiko up to comfort her while Mina firmly took Gloria's shoulder and steered her off to the corner of the room.  
"What did I tell you," Mina angrily demanded.  
"But Mom she is just a little kid," protested Gloria. "I don't even know her and she is calling me her Onee."  
"I told you that I am a lot like her mother and that she is calling me Mommy," Mina explained. "So that would make you her Onee. Now it won't hurt for you to be her Onee while she is here."  
"But Mom," groaned Gloria but the furious look in her mother's eyes told her to stop protesting.  
"Just humor her," pleaded Mina. "She is a little girl who is far from her home right now and she needs all the comfort she can get."  
"Fine," Gloria grumbled. She and Mina walked back over to Kadiri and Emiko. Gloria gazed up at the kawaii little girl in Kadiri's arms. "Sorry. You can call me Onee if you like."  
"Hurrah," Emiko squealed as she jumped down. She flung her arms around Gloria's leg again. "Onee-san."  
"Why do I have a bad feeling that there's going to be trouble," Mina asked Hotaru.  
"Maybe because Gloria is a handful already and now you have another child to look after," replied Hotaru. She looked at the worried look in Mina's eyes. "Don't worry too much. It may all work out really well."  
"I hope so," sighed Mina.  
  
As soon as they arrived at Saturn's quarters Hotaru showed Kadiri the room in which she would be staying. Once in there Kadiri started unpacking the few belongings she had brought with her. She wondered how Emiko was doing with Mina and Gloria. Although everyone had explained to Emiko about how she was in the past, a four year old just didn't understand. Kadiri hoped that the little girl wouldn't give away too much.  
Aware that someone was at the door Kadiri turned around and saw Madelyn timidly standing in the doorway. Kadiri gave her future sister a smile. "Hi Madelyn," she greeted in a friendly voice. "You may come in." Madelyn smiled back and came into the room. She perched herself on the bed. Kadiri gazed at the little girl. "She is just so kawaii. I want to pinch those little cheeks of hers." Hanging up her best dress in the closet she asked, "So what can I do for you?"  
"Mama says you're a relative," stated Madelyn. "How come I have never met you?"  
"We have met. But for you it will be many years," thought Kadiri. Smiling she gazed down at Madelyn. "I guess we just didn't have an earlier opportunity. But I hope you and I can be good friends."  
"I would really like that," cried Madelyn enthusiastically. She jumped down off the bed. "Can I help you unpack?"  
"I would like nothing better," Kadiri replied. Together she and Madelyn unpacked. The whole time Kadiri listened to Madelyn's happy chatter.  
  
Mina took Emiko to the spare room and started to unpack for her. Emiko looked around the room with a frown on her little face. "This don't look like my room," she flatly stated.  
"I'm sorry Sweetie," replied Mina. She ran her fingers through the blonde tresses. "But this is the best I can do right now. Gloria has some old toys put away. I'll dig them out later so that you can play with them. Would you like that?" Emiko nodded her head. Mina smiled. She could tell that this child was going to be much easier than Gloria ever was.  
"I want my lambs," Emiko told her.  
"What lambs," asked Mina.  
"The lambs on wall," Emiko pointed to the walls. Mina immediately figured that Emiko had lamb wallpaper in her bedroom in the future.  
Mina dug around Emiko's little bag and pulled out a stuffed cat. "Well what have we here," she exclaimed.  
"Moon Cat," Emiko squealed in delight as she snatched the cat out of Mina's hands. Mina saw that it was a stuffed green cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. It was very similar to the stuffed Stardust, Artemis, Moonbeam, Diana and Crescent Annika had made. The main difference was that this one looked like an adult had sewn it. That told Mina that the adult Annika had made this one.  
"And who gave you this," Mina asked even though she already knew.  
"I wanted talking cat like the moon cats," explained Emiko. "But Mommy told me since I not Senshi I cannot have one so Aunt Annika made this for me."  
"Still sweet with a large heart in the future," Mina thought happily. She tweaked Emiko on the nose. "This one will stay with you and won't have to rush off to duties like the real moon cats do."  
"I know," Emiko chirped and then she gave an enormous yawn.  
"Have you had a nap yet today," Mina asked. Emiko shook her head. Mina looked at the clock and saw that they still had just over an hour before they had to be down in the dining room for dinner. "Why don't you take a little nap before dinner then?"  
"Don't want nap," Emiko protested but another yawn overtook her.  
"You're taking a nap," said Mina firmly remembering that even though the child was from the future she was still her mother and needed to set the boundaries. Remembering how Gloria was at this age, Mina braced herself for a battle. But instead she was pleasantly surprised when Emiko nodded her head and began to pull at the covers of the bed so she could get under them. Mina immediately tucked the little girl in and kissed her forehead. "What do I do for you when you are getting ready to take a nap," asked Mina.  
"Lie here," Emiko replied patting the bed next to her. Mina lay down and gently began to rub the child's back. Within minutes Emiko was asleep beside her. Mina smiled. This child was so kawaii. A feeling of nostalgia came over her as she remembered Gloria at that age. Although Gloria had been a handful she was also very kawaii.  
A blast of music suddenly blared from the down the hall. Mina quickly got off the bed and dashed down toward Gloria's room. She pushed open the door and turned the music down. "Mom," Gloria cried. "Why do I have to turn it down now?"  
"Two reasons," Mina replied. "First of all I can't think when it's that loud and second Emiko is taking a nap so we need it quiet."  
"Great," muttered Gloria. "Not only do I have to share my home with this shrimp I have to play my music quietly."  
"Gloria," Mina sighed. "I've had a long day and a lot has happened. I really don't need an attitude from you right now. Besides you have homework to do."  
"Fine," Gloria grumbled as she reached for her book bag. Mina gave her daughter a sharp look and left the room. She really hoped that Emiko's visit wouldn't turn out to be a disaster.  
  
That evening at dinner Kadiri and Emiko got to meet the rest of the Chibi Senshi and the Knights. Kadiri just had a great time meeting the Cosmic Senshi as children. They were all just too kawaii, especially Ariel with her babyish nature and the way she rested contently in Amy's arms. Then there was Annika with her shyness. When she was introduced to Kadiri, she just wrapped her arms around Raye's waist and gazed at Kadiri with her large purple eyes. Hope was a little lady with pretty manners and social grace. She was so Prissy with her pretty dresses and curly hair. Maggie was already very mature and looked out for her friends, trying to keep them out of trouble. She also could be motherly with the younger ones. Daisy was a tough fighter but Kadiri, always a good judge of character, could see the deep devotion to her friends and comrades. Faith was harder to read, being a tomboy. She seemed to only have interest in her sports and getting out of wearing any dresses. Gloria was rude, obnoxious and had a love for pranks but Kadiri could see how caring she was of her friends, particularly Annika. Rini was older then the rest, being fifteen but the princess was glad to have someone older that she could relate too. Of course Kadiri mainly enjoyed seeing her Onee, Madelyn as a child. The little girl spent the entire afternoon with her. Kadiri enjoyed her very much.  
Mina came over to Kadiri after dinner when everyone had gathered into the palace living room. "There's something I have to ask you," she murmured in a low voice.  
"Anything," Kadiri replied.  
"Tiffany," began Mina. She hesitated for a moment. "How is she?"  
"She's an adult now,' Kadiri laughed but then she saw the concern in Mina's eyes. Most of the palace knew what Tiffany had been through with Celine. "She's fine," she assured her. "Tiffany is happily married with three healthy children."  
"I'm so glad," Mina, heaved a breath of relief. "I worry about her and she hasn't been born yet."  
"I'm glad I can put your mind at ease," Kadiri laughed. She turned toward Emiko. "At least you can enjoy getting to know your future daughter."  
"I plan on it," Mina agreed.  
Emiko was definitely the star of the evening. Everyone just loved her. With the exception of Annika and Ariel's stint with the silver crystal last month, it had been a while since a really small child had stayed with them. Emiko wasn't the least bit shy, skipping up to people and turning on her cuteness. She had inherited her mother's bubbly personality which made her even more adorable. With a few exceptions, everyone was enjoying her. Ariel was one of those exceptions. She was used to being the baby of the bunch and didn't like the fact that she was being replaced. She was used to being the one whom everyone would call kawaii and sweet, and coo all over her. Now here was this strange child who was taking that away from her and Ariel didn't like it one bit. Determined not to let this child steal her position, Ariel clamored up onto her mother's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck, trying to look as adorable as possible. However only Amy paid attention to that. The others didn't notice which annoyed Ariel to no end. The last few months Ariel had been dealing with the trauma she had endured but even clinging to Amy the rest of the Senshi and the older Chibi Senshi would fuss over her and call her adorable. Now they were doing that with Emiko and Ariel didn't like it at all. She wasn't going to lose her place as the baby to this child if she could help it.  
Annika was another exception. Although she didn't mind that Emiko was the center of attention since she herself hated being the focus of everyone's attention, Annika didn't like that fact that Raye was cooing over Emiko like the other Senshi. Raye just thought that Emiko was too precious to ignore. As far as Annika was concerned the other Senshi could fawn over Emiko all they wanted but she wanted Raye's affections to herself. Not wanting Raye to shower her affection all over Emiko, Annika snuggled into her lap. Immediately Raye's arms went around her daughter. She smiled at the little girl. "Don't feel like playing tonight," she asked.  
"No Mama," replied Annika. "I just want to be with you right now." Raye smiled again and kissed the little girl's head. She could sense something from her daughter that didn't feel quite right so she decided to just reassure the child right now.  
The last exception was Gloria. She couldn't help but admit that Emiko was kawaii but she didn't like having to share her parents with another child. Gloria was obnoxious and a handful but she loved her mother and didn't want to share her with a child who insisted on calling her Mommy. She was also annoyed that she couldn't play her music while Emiko was taking a nap. Gloria didn't know why this child was here but she wasn't going to let her take over her home.  
"You are just a precious little thing," Lita exclaimed as she pulled Emiko up onto her lap. No one noticed the angry look in little Ariel's eyes when that was said. "Do you like to cook? You and I can bake cookies one day while you are here."  
"Can't cook," Emiko shook her head violently. "Mommy messes up a lot." The Senshi all laughed while sweat drops appeared on Mina's head. It seemed that her cooking talents didn't improve in the future either. She quickly got up and went over to Lita. She picked the child up.  
"It's getting late," Mina told her. "We should get your bath and put you to bed."  
"No bath," protested Emiko as she wiggled hard to get out of Mina's arms. "I don't want to take bath."  
"You have to take one," pressed Mina as she held tightly to the child.  
"No, no, no," Emiko cried as she wiggled even harder.  
"She hates baths," Kadiri called. She got up and went over to them. She whispered in Mina's ear, "Don't talk, and just act. In the future you just bathe her and ignore the protests."  
"Got it," replied Mina. She looked at the little girl. "Let's go Emiko." And with that she left carrying the protesting child with her.  
"What a brat," Gloria grumbled. "And I'm lumbered with her."  
"Gloria," Asai firmly said in a warning voice. "Be nice."  
"But why does she have to stay with us," Gloria demanded. "Why should I share my parents?"  
"I don't know honey," Asai rumpled his daughter's hair. "But you need to help Mom out. It's been a while since she has had to deal with a child this age."  
"Fine," muttered Gloria. But inside she was still seething with annoyance. Why did she have to share her parents with this kid?  
  
Mina found that Kadiri was right. Action was better than words in getting Emiko into the bathtub. Emiko protested but when she saw that she wasn't going to get her way, she settled down and let Mina bathe her. Mina had dug out some old books Gloria had when she was younger and read one of them to Emiko. Now she was tucking the little girl in for the night. "Mommy are you glad I'm here," Emiko asked as she clutched Moon Cat in her arms.  
"Very glad," Mina replied kissing the little girl on the forehead.  
"But why don't Onee-san like me," Emiko inquired. "Onee-san nice to me when she big but now she mean to me."  
"Onee-san is just a child here," explained Mina. "She doesn't know who you are." Mina was quiet for a minute and then asked, "You love your Onee don't you?"  
"Yes," cried Emiko enthusiastically. "She take me to park and she buy me ice cream and give me piggy back rides."  
Mina smiled. She was glad that Gloria was going to be nice when Emiko came along in the future. She kissed Emiko again. "Get some sleep," she commanded. "I'll see you in the morning."  
"Night Mommy," Emiko chirped. Mina left the room and then prepared to get Gloria into the bed.  
  
Kadiri had very much enjoyed the evening. She had completely fallen in love with her sister's past self. Madelyn happily chattered to Kadiri all evening. Now Kadiri was sitting in the living room with Anthony while Hotaru was getting Madelyn ready for bed.  
"I hope you'll enjoy your stay while you are here," Anthony told Kadiri.  
"I'm sure I will," Kadiri replied. She found it interesting to meet her mother's first husband. By the time Kadiri had been born Anthony had been gone for decades. Kadiri's father was the only one she could picture Hotaru with so this was all strange to her. But in the short time since she had met him, Kadiri could see what a wonderful man Anthony was and how happy he made Hotaru and Madelyn.  
"You know I can't place my finger on it but there is something about you," Anthony stated looking closely at Kadiri.  
"Really," Kadiri could feel herself tensing up.  
"You bear a strong resemblance to Hotaru," Anthony replied. "You look so much like her." Kadiri found herself getting even tenser. With the exception of her eye color she looked a lot like her mother.  
"Well we are related," Kadiri laughed nervously, a huge sweat drop appearing on her head. "Maybe that's why there's a strong resemblance."  
"Maybe," Anthony agreed.  
Much to Kadiri's relief, Hotaru came back into the living room. "Madelyn wants you to come in and say goodnight Kadiri," she announced.  
"And not a moment to soon," Kadiri thought as she got up. She went into Madelyn's room. The little girl was sitting up in bed. "Mama told me you wanted to say goodnight."  
"Yes," Madelyn replied. She held up a doll. "This is Hisa."  
"Well hello there Hisa," Kadiri shook the doll's hand. "Does she sleep with you every night?"  
"Yes," Madelyn giggled as she hugged Hisa close to her chest. "How long are you staying?"  
"I'm not sure," Kadiri replied. "Why do you ask?"  
"Because I like you," Madelyn told her. "I want you to stay for a long time."  
"Why thank you," Kadiri said. "But you know I have to help out with Emiko."  
"Oh," Madelyn's little face fell.  
"But I promise you and I can do some things together," Kadiri quickly added.  
"Really," cried Madelyn in delight as her face lit up.  
"Really," Kadiri laughed. She began to tuck Madelyn back into bed. "Now you need to get to sleep. I believe you have school tomorrow."  
"Okay," Madelyn giggled. She held out her arms and Kadiri leaned down for the hug. Madelyn hugged her tightly. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight Madelyn," Kadiri replied. She kissed Madelyn and then left the room. She chuckled softly at the irony. Madelyn had tucked her into bed many times when she was a little girl and now here she was doing the same thing to her. It was all just too funny.  
  
Even though Annika had been put to bed a while ago she was unable to sleep. She had to admit that Emiko was just too adorable but she worried that Raye would also think the same thing. She didn't like the fact that Raye was fussing over Emiko that evening. Gloria had also told Annika that she didn't like the idea of sharing her mother with this much younger child. Annika worried that maybe Raye would offer to keep Emiko if things got too bad in Venus's quarters. Amy had sometimes commented to Annika that she let little worries become too big and that she should just talk about them. This little worry got to be too much so Annika got out of bed to look for her mother. Chad was on night duty in the control room tonight so it was just Raye, Annika and Stardust who was already asleep. Annika went into the living room and found it empty. Frowning she went into the temple but found that it was empty too. "Has she gone to bed already," Annika asked herself. She was about to head towards her parents' room when a light on the outside balcony caught her eyes. Annika went to the door and was surprised to see Raye sitting on the chair gazing at the stars. It was a cold December night and her mother was out there. Annika couldn't believe it. Then she saw that Raye had the electric blanket covering her so she must have been toasty warm under that. There was an electrical outlet on the outside balconies so one could plug anything in. Annika opened the door. "Mama," she exclaimed.  
"Annika Sweetie," Raye stated in equal surprise. "What are you doing up?"  
"I couldn't sleep," Annika replied. "Why are you out here? It's cold out."  
"The electric blanket is keeping me warm," Raye told her. She looked back up at the sky. "The stars are so beautiful tonight that I had to come out and look at them for a while."  
"I guess they are," Annika murmured as she began to shiver. Her nightgown did little to protect her from the cold December air. Raye was quick to notice it.  
"Come under here with me," she invited. Annika went over and Raye pulled her onto her lap. Annika felt the instant warmth of the electric blanket as Raye draped it over the both of them. Raye wrapped her arms around Annika and kissed her on the head. "What's on your mind Baby?"  
"How do you know I have something on my mind," Annika asked.  
"I'm your mother," replied Raye. "That's my job."  
"Mama, Emiko is so kawaii and you were giving her a lot of attention tonight," Annika bluntly stated.  
"So," Raye inquired.  
"Are you going to keep Emiko at all," Annika asked.  
"Now why would you ask me that," Raye exclaimed.  
"Because she was so little and so kawaii and you like having really little kids around you and I am not that little anymore," Annika explained in a rush.  
"Is that what's worrying you," Raye asked and Annika nodded her head. Raye turned Annika's face up toward her so that they were making eye contact. "Now listen to me," she commanded. "It's true I enjoyed you when you were Emiko's age but I enjoy you now too. We are not going to keep Emiko here because she is staying with Aunt Mina. You don't have to worry about her taking your place. You are my baby and nothing will change that. No one will ever take your place."  
"Even if you have other kids when I am all grown up," Annika asked.  
"No one will take your place," Raye repeated. "You are my special little girl and even if I have many other children you are the only one who is immortal like I am. That alone makes you very special." Raye smiled and pulled Annika into a warm, loving embrace. "Feel better now?"  
"Yes Mama," replied Annika as she returned the embrace.  
"Now," Raye stated as she stood up with Annika still in her arms. "There's a certain little girl who is going to have a rough time in school tomorrow if she doesn't get to sleep." Annika giggled, knowing her mother was talking about her. Feeling better she let Raye put her back to bed.  
  
The next morning a small body jumping on her bed awakened Mina. "Mommy," squealed Emiko. "It's morning."  
"I see," mumbled Mina looking at the little girl who would one day be her daughter. Unlike Mina and Gloria she was obviously a morning person. "Must get that from her father whoever he is."  
"Is Onee-san awake," Emiko asked.  
"Not yet Darling," Mina replied as she sat up and pulled the child into her arms. She looked at the clock and groaned when she saw it was only five thirty. "It's too early."  
"I'll say," Asai grunted. Mina had told him who Emiko was. She figured since Asai would be gone by the time Emiko came it was okay to let him know. Like the other knights Asai knew that his wife would find other husbands when he passed away but he didn't mind. All that mattered to him now was that while he was alive Mina was his wife and no one else's.   
"Don't you want to sleep a little longer," Mina asked Emiko.  
"No Mommy," Emiko protested. "I hungry. I want to play with Onee-san."  
"Onee-san is asleep Baby," Mina told her. "If we wake her up now she'll be very angry."  
"I want to be up now," Emiko griped.  
"She's your child," Asai pointed out as Mina gave him a helpless look. Mina sighed as she realized the argument 'She's your child' wouldn't work with Emiko since she wasn't going to be Asai's child.  
"Not yet," Mina murmured but she knew that didn't matter. How many times did they tell Serena in the past that Rini was her child?  
"Come on Mommy," Emiko pleaded impatiently. "Up, up."  
"I'm up, I'm up," Mina groaned as she got out of bed and pulled on her robe. She picked Emiko up and carried her out into the living room. She still had a good hour before she had to get Gloria up. Now all she needed to do was entertain Emiko quietly until then.  
  
Gloria grumbled as she pulled her school uniform on. Mina had allowed Emiko to wake her up this morning. Gloria groaned when the small child awakened her by jumping on her stomach. "How long is this kid going to stay with us," Gloria asked herself as she pulled her socks on her feet. "I don't want to be awakened by her everyday."  
Gloria was suddenly slammed in the back by a ball rocket. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "Onee-san," squealed Emiko.  
"What are you doing in here Squirt," Gloria asked.  
"I wanna be with you," Emiko chirped.  
Not wanting to get into trouble this early in the morning Gloria sighed, "Fine but let go please so that I can finish getting ready."  
"Kay Onee-san," Emiko giggled and pulled away. Mina had put a cute corduroy jumper with a flowered turtleneck on the child. Her blonde tresses were held back by two red bows.  
Gloria picked Emiko up and sat her on the chair. "Sit here so I can get ready," she commanded.  
Mina came in. "Are you ready for me to do your hair," she asked Gloria.  
"Yes," Gloria handed her mother the hairbrush and hair bow. Mina did Gloria's hair quickly. "Mom it's still early."  
"I know but just think," Mina said. "You have some time to get your room cleaned and your bed made. After all you're going to have some extra chores to do this afternoon because of that stunt you pulled on Daisy yesterday."  
"Bummer," grumbled Gloria as she started to pick up some things off the floor.  
"Come on Emiko," Mina started to take the little girl's hand. "Why don't you watch some television until Kadiri comes to get you?"  
"No," Emiko protested yanking her hand away from Mina. "I wanna stay with Onee-san."  
"Very well," agreed Mina against her better judgment. "But don't get in Gloria's way."  
"Mom," Gloria complained. "Do I have to be stuck watching her?"  
"Gloria," Mina gave her daughter a sharp look. "What have we talked about?"  
"All right, all right," Gloria muttered under her breath. Mina gave her another sharp look and left the room. Emiko started to help Gloria. "Hey," Gloria exclaimed. "What are you doing?"  
"I help Onee-san," Emiko chirped happily and she dashed around the room picking clothes, books and toys off the floor.  
"Now this has possibilities," Gloria said in amusement. She sat down on her bed. "Have at it kid." She watched as Emiko did the jobs she was supposed to do.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Part Four

Hi Minna. I am on to Part four of "Emiko." I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long to update but I have been very busy. Review please.  
For all you Chibi Mercury fans I know some of you have missed seeing Ariel's mischievous side. It will start coming back out in this story. Little Ariel is going to be very jealous of Emiko because she is taking her place as the baby of the group.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Come and see the Chibi Senshi at http://www.craiger.dns2go.com/chibiscouts/index.html  
The message board had to be moved to a new address. Come and check it out at www.ice-rose.net/chibiscouts.   
I am having a fan art contest to celebrate the site's 10,000th hit since September of 2001. Please check out the site or the message board for details.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.   
  
Emiko  
Part Four  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Gloria sat on her bed smiling as Emiko cleaned her room. Maybe having this little shrimp around wouldn't be so bad after all. The little girl was only too eager to do things for Gloria.  
"Gloria Kathryn Aino what do you think you are doing," Mina suddenly demanded from the doorway.  
"Mommy," Emiko's large eyes grew larger as she saw her angry mother in the doorway.  
"Mom she wanted to clean my room," Gloria proclaimed innocently.  
"And you were only too happy to let her do it so that you wouldn't have too," Mina speculated. She knew her daughter all to well to know that Gloria would do whatever she could to get out of extra work. "Well forget it. You are doing your chores and you are not going to get Emiko to do them."  
"Was I bad Mommy," Emiko asked.  
"No Darling you weren't," assured Mina as she picked the little girl up. "But you mustn't do Gloria's chores. She has to do them herself."  
"I wanna help Onee-san," whined Emiko.  
"Not this way," Mina muttered knowing that Gloria would take advantage of Emiko if she could. She turned back to Gloria. "Breakfast is ready. After you get home from school you are to come straight here and do the extra chores I have written out for you."  
"Why should I," Gloria snapped rudely. "All I did was play a little joke on Daisy."  
"Watch your manners," commanded Mina. "Now let's go and have breakfast."  
  
After breakfast with Emiko in her arms Mina walked Gloria down to the palace entrance to meet up with the other children so that they could walk to school together. Kadiri was going to be down there and she was going to take Emiko. On the way they ran into Amy carrying Ariel. "Good morning," Mina greeted them.  
"Good morning Mina," Amy replied. She smiled at Emiko. Immediately Ariel's arms went tightly around Amy's neck. "Ariel darling don't squeeze to hard."  
"Sorry Mommy," Ariel murmured as she loosened her grip. She glared at Emiko. Gloria quickly noticed it and the wheels in her head began turning.  
"What's wrong Ariel," Mina asked gently. Although Ariel had been making great strides in her therapy, she was still not completely back to the way she was so the Senshi were very gentle with her.  
"We've been very clingy," Amy replied. "More so then usual." The group arrived at the entrance where the other children were already there. Kadiri was there too. She walked over to Mina.  
"Kadiri," Emiko squealed in delight.  
"Hi Emiko," Kadiri took the little girl from Mina. "Have we been good?"  
"Very good," Mina replied.  
Daisy and Maggie walked over to Emiko and Kadiri. "She's so kawaii," cooed Daisy.  
"She is," Maggie agreed. She looked up at Mina. "Can we help look after her when we get home from school?" Ariel's eyes burned with envy.  
"Let's see how much homework you girls have first," Lita stated as she came over. She smiled at Emiko and patted her on the head.  
Raye came over with Annika. "See Annika," she whispered. "She's just a kawaii little girl who is far away from her home. But she won't replace you in my heart."  
"You're right Mama," Annika whispered. She looked closely at Emiko. "She is kawaii."  
Ariel glowered again. Even Annika was saying how kawaii Emiko was. Amy had put her down but Ariel wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's waist so that Emiko couldn't get near her. It was bad enough that Emiko was charming everyone else but Ariel wasn't going to let her charm Amy.  
"All right girls we need to get going," Rini called. The children all said goodbye to their mothers and then headed off to school. Gloria noticed Ariel sticking her tongue out at Emiko. No one else did.  
"Kadiri is really nice," Madelyn told Ariel as the two walked together. "She and I are going to go to the movies this weekend."  
"Good for you," Ariel muttered, still glowering at the fact that Emiko was taking her place as the baby.  
"What's with you," Madelyn asked, noticing her friend's sulkiness.  
"Nothing," grunted Ariel.   
Gloria came running up with Annika. "Madelyn why don't you and Annika walk together for a minute," she suggested in a smooth voice. "I need to talk to Ariel."  
"What are you up too," Annika asked her best friend suspiciously. She knew that smooth voice of Gloria's all too well.  
"Nothing," replied Gloria innocently, which heightened Annika's suspicions even more. Knowing Gloria's knack at causing trouble and Ariel's knack at getting into mischief Annika and Madelyn decided to go on ahead. Whatever they were up too Annika and Madelyn didn't want to have anything to do with it.  
Ariel turned to Gloria. "What do you want," she asked.  
"I saw you sticking your tongue out at Emiko," Gloria said. "Don't you like her?"  
"No," Ariel snapped. She turned angrily to Gloria. "I'm the baby, not her. I don't want her taking my place." She was quiet for a minute and then turned to Gloria. "Why are you asking me this?"  
"Emiko is kawaii," admitted Gloria. "But now I have to share my parents with her and I don't like it. I also can't play my music after a certain time because Emiko is sleeping. She is a bother."  
"So," Ariel asked. "What has that got to do with me?"  
"With your brains and Luna P and my pranks we could have some fun with this kid," Gloria replied smoothly. She looked at the younger child. "Would you like to help me?"  
Ariel thought hard for a moment. She knew it was usually trouble to join Gloria when she was up to something but she hated the idea that she was being replaced as the baby. Also she herself hadn't gotten into trouble because she had been so traumatized. Maybe it was time to get into fun stuff again. "Okay," she agreed. "I'll help you."  
  
The next day after school all of the Chibi Senshi got together with their mentors. Gloria was glad that she didn't have to share Setsuna with Emiko. She found it very trying having the four-year-old around. Emiko went to bed at seven so Gloria was not allowed to play her music after that time. This annoyed the Chibi Senshi of Venus immensely. What also annoyed Gloria was that Emiko was constantly underfoot. Every time she turned around the little girl was there. Gloria had been scolded several times for snapping at Emiko and making her cry. Gloria was very fed up with the entire situation. So she was glad to be spending time with Setsuna. The two of them went to the palace dining room to decorate it for Christmas. Michiru and Ariel were also there. The four of them were having a great time.  
"Ooh look in here," Kadiri said as she came in with Emiko. Ariel and Gloria scowled. "Doesn't it look pretty Emiko?"  
"Yes," Emiko agreed.   
"Hello you two," Michiru greeted them. "What brings you here?"  
"We're walking around the palace look at all the pretty decorations being put up," replied Kadiri. "Serenity and Madelyn along with Raye, Rini, Mina and Faith are putting the tree up in the living room."  
"What's Mommy doing," Ariel asked.  
"She's with Annika, Lita and Maggie decorating the ballroom," Kadiri informed her. "And Haruka, Daisy, Hotaru and Hope are decorating the entrance hall."  
"Looks like you've gotten into the some of the decorations Emiko," Setsuna exclaimed with a laugh. The little girl had tinsel and ribbons in her hair and on her dress.  
"Mommy put the tinsel on me," Emiko chirped happily. She went up to Gloria. "Can I help Onee-san?"  
"No," Gloria grumbled. She didn't want this squirt underfoot while she was spending time with her mentor. "Get away from me."  
"Gloria," Setsuna scolded. "Be nice."  
Michiru knelt down in front of the child. "You are just too kawaii," she cooed. "I remember when the twins were this size." This was too much for Ariel to hear. She went over to Michiru pushing Emiko out of the way. Emiko fell to the floor and began to cry. "Ariel," exclaimed Michiru in shock. "That wasn't very nice."  
"So," snapped Ariel in a moody voice.  
"You apologize to her right now," Michiru commanded in a stern voice as Kadiri helped Emiko to her feet and began to check her to make sure she wasn't hurt.  
"I don't want to," Ariel replied folding her arms in defiance.  
"Apologize Ariel," Michiru demanded again.  
"I don't have too," said Ariel insolently. Suddenly Michiru gave her a swat. Ariel gave a gasp as tears formed in her dark blue eyes. It had been a while since she had received a spanking of any kind so this was a shock.  
"Apologize now," Michiru commanded in a voice that told Ariel she shouldn't refuse. Ariel choked out an apology and then Michiru steered her over to the corner to sit for a few minutes. "Mommy will be hearing about this," she informed the little girl as she sat her in a chair. She then went back to the others. "Is Emiko okay?"  
"She's fine," Kadiri assured her as she held the little girl in her arms.  
"Ariel mean," Emiko choked.  
"She's not usually," Michiru sighed. "She is usually very sweet. I don't know what the problem is today."  
"Can we get back to decorating," Gloria asked in a bored voice. She didn't want to spend all of her precious time with Setsuna discussing Emiko.  
"Onee-san," Emiko whimpered.  
"Stop calling me that," Gloria shouted.   
"I want Mommy," Emiko cried as she buried her head in Kadiri's shoulder.  
"She's my mother, not yours," Gloria hissed. Setsuna gave her a sharp look.  
"All right come on Emiko," Kadiri quickly carried the little girl over to the door. She turned to the others. "If you will excuse us." Setsuna and Michiru nodded and Kadiri left with the upset child.  
"Gloria you were very mean to her," Setsuna scolded angrily.  
"Who cares," Gloria snapped in a rude voice. "She's just a little kid."  
"A little kid who has feelings," Setsuna pointed out. "This little girl clearly adores you and you are being very unkind to her."  
"Well she has ruined this time of decorating," Gloria argued.  
"If you ask me both you and Ariel did that," Michiru muttered casting an angry look at Ariel who was still sitting in the corner sulking. "There are going to be a couple of very upset mothers when we've finished talking with them."  
Gloria just glowered and went back to decorating. What was so important about this little kid anyway?  
  
"I wanna go home Kadiri," sobbed Emiko as they headed toward the living room. "Onee-san mean here. I wanna go home where she nice."  
"I know Emiko honey," Kadiri sighed. "But you have to understand. Onee-san doesn't know who you are here. To her you are just a little kid who she has to share her mother with."  
"What's going on," Mina exclaimed as Kadiri walked into the living room with Emiko in her arms.  
"Onee-san mean," Emiko howled as she reached for her mother. Mina took Emiko into her arms and held her close. She looked at Kadiri, awaiting an explanation. Kadiri quickly told her what just happened.  
Mina sighed. "Gloria is just so impossible right now," she stated. "She will be punished for this."  
"Mommy, Onee-san don't like me anymore," Emiko sobbed. "When I home she nice to me all the time. Here she mean to me."  
"Hush Darling," Mina soothed. "I'll have a talk with Gloria about this, I promise."  
"Now," Serenity smiled at the little girl. "How would you like to help us decorate?"  
"Can I Mommy," Emiko asked eagerly, her tears instantly disappearing.  
"It's all right with me if it's all right with everyone else," laughed Mina. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Come on Kadiri," Madelyn took Kadiri's hand and pulled her over. "You help too."  
"I would love too," Kadiri replied and she got to work at helping everyone decorate the palace living room.  
  
That evening at dinner Ariel and Gloria were both in bad moods. Michiru and Setsuna had given Amy and Mina full details about what had happened with Emiko. Amy didn't spank Ariel since Michiru had already taken care of that but she let her daughter know that she didn't tolerate meanness of any kind. Ariel was in tears and her ears were burning by the time Amy had finished with her. Mina had scolded Gloria harshly and warned her that if she upset Emiko again she would be punished. So both girls just sat moodily and watched the other children play after dinner. Maggie and Daisy were just fawning all over Emiko. Maggie was teaching her a little hand game while Daisy was brushing the little girl's hair. Ariel angrily watched this. She was used to Maggie and Daisy fawning over her. But this brat was getting all of the attention instead. Not only that but Madelyn was having fun with Kadiri so she didn't pay much attention to Ariel either. Annika tried to get Gloria to join her and the twins but she was unsuccessful. She eventually left Gloria alone and played a fun game with the twins.  
"You don't have to sit here you know," Mina told her daughter as she sat down next to Gloria. "You are choosing to be angry right now."  
"Mom I want to know who Emiko is," Gloria demanded. "Why does she call you Mommy and me Onee-san? And why does she have to stay with us?"  
"Gloria I've already explained the best I can to you," Mina patiently explained to her. "She's just a very little girl who needs someone to love her right now. You were nice to Tiffany when she was here. Why can't you be nice to Emiko?"  
"Tiffany didn't annoy me," Gloria muttered. "And she was so sad all the time I had to be nice. Emiko is always happy."  
"Gloria I have given you warnings," Mina stated. "I have been more then patient with you. Now I want you to start being nice or you will be punished."  
"Fine," muttered Gloria. She started to get down from the couch. She stuck her feet back into her slippers and suddenly gave a yell of disgust.  
"What's wrong darling," Mina asked in a puzzled voice. Gloria pulled her right foot out of her slipper. Syrup was all over it. Someone had filled her slipper with the stuff. "Now who did this?"  
Daisy gave a yell of laughter as she dropped the hairbrush and rolled on the floor. "I got you Gloria," she shouted. "Now I've gotten you for the swimming pool."  
"Daisy," Lita scolded angrily.   
"You creep," Gloria shouted in rage. She picked up the sticky slipper and hurled it at Daisy. Unfortunately she missed Daisy and got Emiko in the head. Emiko began to cry.  
"Gloria," Mina snapped as she dashed over to pick the little girl up.  
"I didn't mean to get her," Gloria protested. "I was throwing it at Daisy."  
"You shouldn't have been throwing slippers at all," Mina pointed out. "Now you come over here and apologize to Emiko." Grumbling Gloria trudged over and muttered an apology to Emiko.  
"And you," Lita grabbed Daisy's ear. "I believe you were the one who started this."  
"I was just getting even," Daisy cried.  
"And look what happened," Lita replied as she dragged Daisy out of the living room.  
"We're going too," Mina sighed. "I have to get this little one to bed and Gloria has a talking to in store." The Venus family bade everyone good night and left the room.  
"Well another peaceful evening in the palace," Raye stated and everyone agreed.  
"We might as well go too," Amy told Ariel as she got up. "All you're doing is pouting and I am not going to put up with it. With this attitude you can just go straight to bed."  
"But Mommy," Ariel protested.  
"No arguing," Amy commanded. She picked Ariel up. "I have not been happy with your behavior today so an early bedtime is part of the punishment." Amy and Greg bade everyone goodnight and left with a scowling Ariel.   
"What's wrong with Ariel," Hope asked. "She has been so grumpy lately."  
"I've noticed that too," Serenity admitted.  
"She definitely has something on her mind," Michiru sighed but no one knew what was wrong.  
  
Later that evening Gloria was in her room getting ready for bed. Emiko had gone to bed about an hour ago so Gloria could not play her music, much to her annoyance. But then again it had not been a good day. It was bad enough getting into trouble with her mother but Gloria hated getting into trouble with Setsuna. Since her mentor was the guardian of time Gloria treasured the moments she could spend with her and this afternoon had been spoiled. Then dinner had been ruined when Daisy put the syrup in her slipper. Gloria didn't mean to hit Emiko with the slipper but of course she got into trouble. "Who is this shrimp anyway," Gloria muttered.  
"Nani," Artemis came into the room.  
"I was wondering who Emiko really is," Gloria told him.   
Artemis hesitated. He knew who Emiko really was but he also knew that Mina didn't want Gloria to know. "She's a really nice child," he told Gloria. "Don't you agree?"  
"I guess so," Gloria admitted. She left her room and crept down the hall to the guest room. Emiko was curled up under the covers. Gloria quietly walked over to the bed. The light from the hall shone on Emiko's face. Gloria studied her closely. The child's blonde tresses were loose from her bows and were tumbling in her face. "She really does look a lot like Mom and me," Gloria thought. Her attention then focused on the stuffed animal in Emiko's arms. She hadn't noticed it yet. It was a green cat with a crescent moon on its head. "That looks a lot like the stuffed moon cats Annika made us," Gloria speculated. She looked at it even closer. "It's better then the cats Annika made us though. I guess an adult made this one." Gloria felt a little guilty for thinking that. Annika was very talented but since she was still a child the stuffed toys she made weren't as good as the ones Lita made. But as the other Senshi said if Annika kept it up she would be as good when she grew up. "But why would Emiko have a stuffed moon cat," Gloria asked herself.  
"Onee-san," Emiko sleepily murmured as she stirred.  
"Sorry," Gloria whispered. "I was looking at your cat."  
"Moon Cat," Emiko replied with a yawn. "He misses his friends." With that she dropped back off to sleep. Gloria stared hard at the child for a minute and then walked back into her room. She gazed at the wide assortment of stuffed animals on her shelves. She then took down a teddy bear Lita had made for her last birthday and an owl Asai had won for her at a carnival a few years back. Gloria then tiptoed back to the guest room and gently placed the two stuffed animals on the bed next to the sleeping Emiko. Then she headed toward the living room to let her mother know she was ready for bed.  
"I'll do some nice things for the squirt while she's here," Gloria thought. "But I am going to have some fun with her too."  
  
To be continued.... 


	5. Part Five

Here is part five. Read and review please.  
I put a poll up at the message board about whether or not Gloria should find out who Emiko really is. Let me know what you think either in a review or at the poll.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Come and see the Chibi Senshi at http://www.craiger.dns2go.com/chibiscouts/index.html  
The message board had to be moved to a new address. Come and check it out at www.ice-rose.net/chibiscouts.   
I am having a fan art contest to celebrate the site's 10,000th hit since September of 2001. Please check out the site or the message board for details.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.   
  
Emiko  
Part Five  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Kadiri was sitting on the couch with Madelyn looking at a book together. Madelyn was snuggled up against Kadiri like she usually did with her mother. She didn't know who Kadiri was but she really liked her. "Kadiri," she said pausing from reading the book.  
"What is it Madelyn," Kadiri asked.  
"I wish you could stay forever," Madelyn replied.  
"You do," exclaimed Kadiri.  
"Yes," Madelyn told her. "I like you a lot."  
"Well I like you a lot too," Kadiri stated as she hugged the little girl. "I wish I could stay forever but I can't. Would it be a comfort to you to know that one day we shall meet again?"  
"I guess so," Madelyn sighed. "But I understand that you have to go back home. It's just when I am with you I feel like I'm with Mama."  
Hotaru had been listening to all of this and she smiled. She was glad to see her two daughters getting along so well with each other. She had a bright future to look forward to and Kadiri was proof of that. She saw a lot of herself in Kadiri who had apparently inherited her mother's gentle personality. Hotaru looked down at her watch. "Madelyn it's time to get ready for bed now," she gently reminded her.  
"Already," Madelyn pouted.   
"Yes," Hotaru replied. "I'll get the bath running for you."  
Madelyn sighed and followed her mother into the bathroom. Kadiri chuckled. She remembered one time when she was three and didn't want to take her bath. She snuck to Madelyn's quarters and hid there while everyone looked for her. Amy had finally found her and returned her to Hotaru.  
Hotaru came back in. "What do you think of your Onee as a child," she asked.  
"She's a sweet kid," replied Kadiri. "Very well-behaved too."  
"She has her moments," Hotaru laughed. "But overall she is very good. Setsuna and I were the luckiest where the kids' behaviors were concerned. Mina, Lita, Amy, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama have their hands full."  
A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Hotaru got up to answer it. It was Mina. "Mina," Kadiri exclaimed in concern. "Is something wrong with Emiko?"  
"Oh she's fine, sleeping like an angel," Mina assured her. "I just have a favor to ask you."  
"What can I do for you," asked Kadiri.  
"Asai and I have tickets to a show tomorrow night," Mina replied. "We've had them for a month now. Setsuna is going to come and baby-sit Gloria. I was wondering if you would help out with Emiko? Since Gloria is such a handful as it is, I'd hate to run her ragged with a lively four-year-old."  
"Say no more," Kadiri laughed. "I'll be more then happy to look after Emiko."  
"Thank you," Mina said in relief. "Well I had better get back to the girls. Gloria has been on a bit of a tear tonight. Who knows what she may hatch up?"   
Kadiri and Hotaru chuckled as Mina left. Hotaru then turned to Kadiri. "Are you sure you want to go over there with Gloria tomorrow night?"  
Kadiri waved off the concern. "Setsuna will be responsible for Gloria. I can handle Emiko."  
"Speaking of handfuls," Hotaru mused. "I really wonder what has gotten into Ariel. She has also been on a tear the last few days."  
"I don't know," Kadiri sighed. "Is this not like her?"  
"She was always a bit of a handful," Hotaru admitted. "But since she has been so traumatized these last few months her mischievous side hasn't been seen. Therefore Ariel has been very well behaved lately. But all of the sudden she is being naughty again."  
"Well if Amy is the same now as she is in the future then she won't put up with misbehavior," Kadiri stated thinking about how Amy dealt with Arisa and Ayami when they misbehaved.  
"You are so right," Hotaru chuckled as she stood up. "Well I guess I need to check on Madelyn now." Kadiri nodded and watched her mother head back toward the bathroom. Then she sat back to relax. If she was going to be babysitting tomorrow then she needed to get her rest tonight.  
  
The next day was Saturday and it was one where the girls did not have school. The Senshi still had various duties throughout the palace so Kadiri decided to keep an eye on Emiko along with Madelyn. Emiko was happily carrying the teddy bear that Gloria had loaned her. "Onee-san is nice sometimes," she informed Kadiri and Madelyn.  
"I'm sure she is," Kadiri laughed. She had heard of the many antics Gloria had performed as a child. But everyone knew how caring she really was. She smiled down at both girls. "What would you two like to do right now?"  
"Let's go to the palace library," Madelyn pleaded. "There are some good children's books there. A lot of them were from when our mamas were little girls."  
"Is that okay with you Emiko," Kadiri asked.  
"Yes," chirped Emiko as she clutched the teddy bear to her chest. So the three of them headed to the library together. They weren't surprised to see little Ariel was in there looking in the Science section.  
"Ariel," Madelyn dashed over. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to come here alone since the Cardians."  
"Mommy told me I can come here with one of the Senshi," Ariel replied as she climbed down from the ladder. "I'm here with Aunt Lita. She wanted to look at some books on flower arranging and offered to take me with her."  
"I'm here with Kadiri," Madelyn told her. She noticed Luna P hovering around Ariel and was immediately on her guard. "You have Luna P with you."  
"Rini told me I could have it for a while," Ariel stated.  
"Ah there you are Ariel," Lita came up. "Are you about ready?" Ariel shrugged her shoulders. "Well hurry up because I have got to get out to my restaurant."  
"I can keep an eye on her," Kadiri offered as she walked up with Emiko. Ariel glared at Emiko.  
"Thanks but she has been here long enough," Lita replied. She smiled at Emiko and took hold of the teddy bear's paw. "And what do we have here? I made this you know."  
"Onee-san is letting me play with this," Emiko chirped as she held it up.  
"You are just too precious," sighed Lita as she remembered Daisy at this age. She hugged Emiko close to her.  
Ariel couldn't take it anymore. She began to dribble Luna P. "LUNA P HENGE!" Before anyone could react Luna P turned into a giant hamster ball with Emiko trapped inside. Emiko began to howl in fright.  
[Author's note: Thank you Starlight Angel for the idea of changing Luna P into a giant hamster ball.]  
"Ariel," Lita scolded. "Change that back now."  
"I don't have too," Ariel shouted and she took off before Lita could stop her. Her jealousy of Emiko had taken her over.  
"I want out," Emiko howled as she tried to balance in the ball to keep it from rolling.  
"Hang on Emiko," Kadiri called as she struggled to get the ball open. Madelyn just stood there with her mouth agape. Lita sighed and opened her communicator to call Rini, Serenity and Amy.  
  
Gloria and Annika were just coming back from town. Their parents had given them permission to go to their favorite shop. Annika had found a stuffed cat that she had fallen in love with while Gloria bought a new heart pin and some different colored pens. The two had also enjoyed looking at the Christmas decorations that had been put up all over Crystal Tokyo. "What did you buy the blank cassette tapes for," Annika asked Gloria curiously.   
"I'll tell you later," replied Gloria with the familiar sparkle in her eye. Since her parents were going to be out tonight Gloria had a little trick she planned on playing on Emiko. For that she needed the tapes. She decided to change the subject before Annika started asking too many questions. "You know my parents are going to that show tonight don't you?"  
"Yes," Annika stated. "Is Aunt Setsuna going to stay with you and Emiko tonight?"  
"Kadiri is going to watch Emiko," Gloria told her. "So I can have Aunt Setsuna to myself."  
"Gloria," Ariel came running up. "Guess what I just did?"  
"What did you just do Ariel," asked Gloria. With giggles Ariel told Gloria what she just did with Luna P in the library. Gloria's gasped as her eyes widened in astonishment. "You did that?"  
"Yes," Ariel replied. "And I ran off before Aunt Lita could make me change it back."  
"You're going to be in a lot of trouble," Annika pointed out as a sweat drop appeared on her head. Since Amy was her mentor she knew that there was little tolerance for poor behavior.  
"Oh be quiet Annika," Gloria grumbled. She then turned back to Ariel. "You know if you keep this up you and I could be prank partners."  
"I know," Ariel chuckled.  
Annika sighed and groaned. She then looked up and saw a very angry Amy coming toward them. "Uh Ariel," she began but she didn't get any further.  
"Ariel," Amy's angry voice cut through the laughter. Ariel froze when she heard her mother. Putting on her sweet, innocent smile she turned around.  
"Hi Mommy," she chirped in her sweetest voice.  
"Don't pull that innocent look on me," Amy sternly told her daughter as she took her by the arm. "I just got a call from Aunt Lita. Now why did you use Luna P to trap Emiko in a hamster ball?"  
"Because I felt like," Ariel replied sullenly. Amy gave her a swat across her bottom. Tears formed in her eyes.  
"It was wrong of you," Amy pointed out. "Emiko is younger then you and you scared her to death. You will apologize to her and then you will be sitting in the corner for a while."  
"But Mommy," Ariel protested as Amy led her away.  
"No buts," Amy firmly stated. "You will be punished."  
Annika turned to Gloria. "Sometimes I don't know who is worse," she exclaimed. "You or Ariel."  
"Oh I am," Gloria proclaimed thinking about her own pranks. "There is no doubt about that."  
  
Mina smiled at Emiko who had just fallen asleep. Kadiri had brought the crying child to Mina's office once they freed her from the giant hamster ball. Mina had calmed the little girl down. Once she was calm Emiko played while Mina finished up the training schedule for the next couple of weeks. Mina had decided to take the child back to their quarters for a nap but first she wanted to stop and see Amy. She carried Emiko who, exhausted from her earlier fright, fell asleep in her arms.  
She arrived at Amy's quarters and was let in by Amy herself. "Mina," Amy greeted her. "I want to apologize for Ariel's behavior."  
"Think nothing of it," Mina waved off the apology. "How many times have I had to apologize for Gloria?"  
"Good point," Amy laughed. She smiled at the sleeping Emiko. "How sweet."  
"She is," Mina sighed. She then turned to Amy. "I wouldn't be too hard on Ariel if I were you."  
"Now why would you say that," Amy asked. "My daughter trapped your future daughter."  
"But it looks like Ariel is coming back," Mina pointed out. "It has been a long time since you had to punish her for mischief."  
"You are so right," Amy sighed with a hint of a smile. "When Ariel had turned herself into a three year old last month I realized how much I missed that impish side of her. I guess she is finally starting to come back."  
"Shows what a good therapist you are," Mina stated.  
Amy blushed. "Thank you," she said softly. "But I still let her get away with it."  
"I understand," Mina laughed. She glanced down at Emiko. "Well I had better put this one down for a nap. I'll see you later." Amy watched as Mina left and then went to Ariel's room. Ariel was sitting on her bed with a grumpy look on her face.  
"Looks like someone needs a hug," Amy stated as she sat down in the rocking chair. Without saying a word Ariel climbed up on Amy's lap and the two hugged each other. Amy was glad that her daughter was coming back to her.  
  
That evening Setsuna and Kadiri came over to watch Gloria and Emiko. Like all the other quarters Mina's was decorated for Christmas. Emiko was having fun looking at all the ornaments on the Christmas tree. "Onee-san," Emiko chirped as she reached for one ornament. "This looks like Artemis."  
"It's suppose to be Artemis," Gloria muttered. She hated having her quality time with Setsuna interrupted. "Don't touch it. It might break." Emiko pouted and drew her hand back.  
"Gloria," Setsuna's gentle voice spoke up. "Don't be so hard. She's just a little girl."  
"I know, I know," grumbled Gloria.  
"Come on Emiko," Kadiri picked the little girl up. "It's time for bed."  
"Already," Emiko griped. Mina had bathed her before she left so Kadiri was relieved that she didn't have to deal with that.  
"Say goodnight," Kadiri told her.  
"Goodnight Onee-san, goodnight Aunt Setsuna," Emiko called. Gloria only grunted while Setsuna bade the little girl goodnight back. Once they were gone Setsuna turned to Gloria.  
"You really should be nice to her Gloria," she stated. "This little girl obviously adores you."  
"She's a pest," Gloria muttered. "Besides I am letting her play with some of my stuffed animals."  
"That's not enough," Setsuna replied. "Emiko wants you to play with her."  
"Humph," Gloria grunted. She flopped back onto the couch. Setsuna only sighed and shook her head. There was no reasoning with Gloria when she was in this mood. After a while Kadiri came back.  
"Is she all settled," Setsuna asked.  
"She is," Kadiri replied. "Hopefully she'll be asleep soon."  
"I'll be back," Gloria jumped up and darted back toward her room.  
"What's she doing," Kadiri asked.  
"I'm not sure," Setsuna sighed. She had only a sketchy idea of what the girl was up too.  
  
Gloria chuckled silently as she crept into Emiko's room. Earlier that day Gloria had hid the tape recorder under the bed. She had made a recording on it with the intent of scaring Emiko for a joke. Emiko was half asleep already and didn't even see Gloria crawling in on all fours. Gloria quietly crawled over to the tape recorder and turned it on. Then just as quietly she crawled back out of the room again. Suppressing a giggle Gloria joined Setsuna and Kadiri in the living room and waited to see what would happen.  
  
Emiko was awakened suddenly by a creepy sounding voice laughing. She jolted into a sitting position. "Nani," she squeaked clutching Moon Cat to her chest.  
"A pretty little girl," the voice cackled. "Come and nibble at my candy house."  
"The witch from Hansel and Gretel, " Emiko gasped. Gloria had read her that story this afternoon.  
"Come and eat at my house and then you can go into my pot." The voice added.  
Emiko gave a terrified scream and jumped out of bed screaming, "MOMMY!"  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Part Six

Here is part six. Read and review please.  
We're going to catch a glimpse of the future in this part. Also this is going to be the Christmas part in light of the season so there won't be a cliffhanger.  
Merry Christmas Minna!  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Come and see the Chibi Senshi at http://www.craiger.dns2go.com/chibiscouts/index.html  
Come and check out the message board at www.ice-rose.net/chibiscouts. It is beginning to take off now  
I am having a fan art contest to celebrate the site's 10,000th hit since September of 2001. Please check out the site or the message board for details.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.   
  
Emiko  
Part Six  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
"MOMMY," Emiko flew into the living room. Kadiri jumped up and gathered the frightened child into her arms. "MOMMY!"  
"What is Emiko," Kadiri asked gently.   
"There's a witch in my room," Emiko sobbed hysterically. "The witch from Hansel and Gretel is in my room."  
"There's no one in your room," Kadiri assured her. "I'm here. Aunt Setsuna and Onee-san is here. But there is no witch."  
"I heard her," Emiko insisted. Gloria stifled some giggles while Setsuna gave her a sharp look.  
"How about if we check your room and make sure no one is in there," Kadiri asked.  
"No, no, no," Emiko screamed. "I don't wanna go in there." She clung to Kadiri and sobbed hysterically. Seeing that the child was really frightened Kadiri sat down on the couch and held her close.  
Setsuna stood up. She turned to Gloria. "Why don't we go and check Gloria," she suggested.  
"Oh that's okay," Gloria replied a little too hastily.  
"Oh I insist," Setsuna took Gloria by the arm and led her into Emiko's room. Gloria saw that she didn't have much choice. Reluctantly she went with Setsuna. As soon as they got to the room, Setsuna began looking around. It only took a few minutes for her to find the tape recorder. She played the tape and the sound of Gloria's voice imitating a witch was heard. Gloria stood uncomfortably as a sweat drop appeared on her head. "Well," Setsuna demanded angrily.  
"It was just a joke," Gloria muttered.  
"Not a very funny one," Setsuna told her sternly. "It is not funny to scare a little girl half to death. There probably won't be any peace here tonight. Not a good way for you to start your winter holiday."  
"So are you going to tell Mom and Dad," Gloria asked.  
"Of course I am," Setsuna replied. "And you can go to bed early so that you can think about what you did."  
"Why do these things always backfire," Gloria muttered as she headed off to her room while Setsuna went to tell Kadiri and Emiko what she had found.  
  
In the future...  
  
"Didn't you go a bit overboard Mom," Gloria asked in astonishment. She was in her mother's quarters and was looking at the huge pile of Christmas presents she had gotten for Emiko.  
"No," Mina replied. "I was so hoping we'd take care of this enemy before Christmas so that my baby can be back with us. But we haven't and I am going to miss her so much."  
"I know you will Mom," Gloria took Mina's hand. "But you'll have your husband, plus I'll be here with my kids and Tiffany and Minako with their families will be here too."  
"That's why I wanted Emiko sent back to the time we sent her back too," Mina pointed out. "I don't want her to miss Christmas because of this."  
"And she'll have a good one too Mom," Gloria assured her as she remembered that Christmas when Emiko came to stay with them. She looked at the huge mound of presents. "So how are we going to get these to the past?"  
"I have already thought that through," Mina replied.  
  
"Me," Tiffany exclaimed in surprise. "You want me to go back and bring the presents to Emiko and Kadiri."  
"Please Tiffany," Mina begged. "You've already been back. It will only take a few minutes. You really just have to go to the Gates of Time and meet my past self there. That's all."  
"Oh I can handle that," Tiffany stated. "I just wasn't sure how Grandma's past self would react to seeing me as an adult."  
"I just know that my past self would be very happy to see you," Mina told her. She looked at her great-granddaughter. "She worried about you constantly after you had left."  
"Then I guess I need to show her that I am all right," Tiffany concluded. She smiled at Mina. "Tell Hotaru that I am going and I will meet both of you at the Time Portal."  
"Will do," Mina replied and she took off to find Hotaru.  
  
Back in the time of the Chibi Senshi...  
  
Mina rubbed her throbbing temples as she headed toward the Time Portal. She had just received word that someone was there to see her. She really didn't want to be pulled away from her work. With the children out for winter break now the Chibi Senshi were getting extra training time. So Mina was constantly drawing up schedules for the girls and putting them in the appropriate simulations. Not only that but Gloria was still being very trying. Mina had given her a dreadful scolding the morning after the show when Setsuna and Kadiri had told her what she had to done to Emiko. Mina had taken the tape recorder away from Gloria until she knew how to use it responsibly. "I just hope Gloria doesn't do anything to ruin Christmas this week," Mina thought to herself. She arrived at the Time Portal. Sailor Pluto was standing by the Gates. "Here I am Sailor Pluto. What do you need?"  
"It's not what I need," Pluto replied. "It's what she needs."  
"She," Mina looked in the direction at where Pluto was pointing. Standing there was a beautiful woman with red hair and green eyes. There was something very familiar about her. "Who are you?"  
"Hello Great-grandma," said the woman. "Or should I call you Mama?"  
"Tiffany," gasped Mina as she realized that this beautiful woman was the same frightened child whom had stayed with her some months back. Mina threw her arms around Tiffany. "It's so good to see you. I have always thought about you."  
"It's good to see you too," replied Tiffany as she returned the hug. "I am doing well."  
"I'm so glad," Mina sighed. "So what brings you here?"  
"Your future self actually," Tiffany told her. She pulled a large bag forward. "These are Emiko's Christmas presents. Hotaru put Kadiri's present in here too. I came to deliver these."  
Mina looked in the bag. She saw a huge assortment of gifts and toys. A huge sweat drop appeared on her head. "It seems like I went a little overboard with the presents for Emiko."  
"How many good mothers do you know want to be away from their four-year-olds on Christmas day," Tiffany asked with a laugh.  
"Good point," Mina sighed. "Well I had already gotten Emiko a few things so she will be doing well this Christmas."  
"I have no doubt about that," Tiffany stated. "Anyway I need to head back to my time now."  
"It was so good to see you," Mina hugged Tiffany again. "And please tell my future self that Emiko is doing well."  
"I will," Tiffany assured her. "Take good care of my grandmother."  
"You know I always do," laughed Mina as she waved good-bye. She waited until Tiffany was gone and then headed back to the palace with the large sack of presents.  
  
The next evening was Christmas Eve and there was a Christmas party at the palace. The girls grumbled at having to go since it was going to be boring. All the important people from Crystal Tokyo would be attending. Faith hated having to put on her princess dress. Gloria knew she was going to be frisked before they got there. Emiko was going to be attending so Mina had to dig out one of Gloria's old dresses for her to wear. Even though Emiko was too young to attend most palace parties the King and Queen made an exception since it was Christmas. The Chibi Senshi had been attending all Christmas palace parties since they were babies.  
"Now Gloria since it is the Christmas party I would like you to behave," Mina told her as the Venus family made their way to the ballroom where the party was to be held. Emiko was in her arms.  
"I'll behave," Gloria grumbled. "You already frisked me so I don't have any jokes to play."  
"That has never stopped you before," Asai pointed out. Gloria glowered. "You heard your mother. Any trouble out of you tonight you will be punished."  
"Yes sir," Gloria sighed as they walked into the ballroom. Most of the other Senshi and their families were there.  
"Well here is the Queen of tardiness," Raye commented as she walked up with Annika.  
"I believe you are talking about Serenity," Mina told her as she set Emiko down.  
"It's a tie between the two of you," Raye stated.  
"Come on Gloria," Annika took Gloria's hand. "Let's go and see what the others are doing." Raye and Mina watched as their daughters walked away.  
"Mommy I wanna go with Onee-san," Emiko whined as she tugged at her mother's dress.  
"Trust me Pumpkin you're better off staying here," Mina told her. Emiko pouted.  
Daisy and Maggie ran up to them. "Aunt Mina, may we take care of Emiko," Maggie asked eagerly.  
"Yes please may we," Daisy asked.  
"Why not," Mina relented since she knew Emiko was going to be bored hanging around her. At least if Daisy and Maggie had her she would be with the children. "Just keep a close eye on her and don't let her get into trouble."  
"We will," Maggie promised as she and Daisy each took Emiko by the hand. Mina and Raye watched as the three girls walked away.  
"It looks like we have two girls who are ready to start babysitting," Raye mused.  
"It sure looks that way," Mina agreed as she and Raye went to join their husbands.  
  
"Where we going," Emiko asked Maggie and Daisy as they led her to another part of the very large ballroom.  
"To be with the other kids," Daisy replied. Sure enough the other children were gathered together. Rini and Kadiri were mingling together with some guests whom were around their ages.  
"Why is she here," Ariel asked with a scowl on her face.  
"We're looking after her," Maggie told her. She then looked at Emiko. "Would you like something to eat?" Emiko nodded her head. Maggie and Daisy took her over to the buffet table.  
"What is wrong with you," Madelyn asked Ariel. "You are so mean to Emiko."  
"Don't you get it," Ariel told her. "Before she came I was the baby. Now she is the baby and I don't like it. I want to be the baby of the group."  
"I see," Madelyn muttered. She had to admit she understood where Ariel was coming from. Being the second youngest of the Chibi Senshi, there would be times when she would watch everyone cooing over Ariel and wished that she were the youngest. But that was rare since Madelyn had only been the baby for thirteen months before Ariel came along and had no memory of it. Ariel had been the baby for seven years now so this competition was not welcome to her. Madelyn turned back to her best friend. "Emiko isn't here forever you know," she pointed out. "When she goes home you'll be the baby again."  
"It won't be soon enough," Ariel muttered. She gazed at Emiko eating a cookie and then looked at the cakes. An idea formed in her head. She walked over to Maggie, Daisy and Emiko. "Hey Emiko," she cooed. "I have something for you."  
"Nani," Emiko asked eagerly.  
"Come with me," Ariel took the little girl's hand.  
"Don't take her too far Ariel," Maggie cautioned. "Aunt Mina left us in charge of her."  
"I won't," Ariel promised. She led Emiko over to the dessert table. "Do you like all of these cakes?"  
"Ooh yes," Emiko squealed as her mouth began to water.  
"Which one do you like the best," Ariel asked.  
Emiko looked at the assortment of cakes. Finally she pointed to one that was done up like a Christmas tree. "That one," she proclaimed.  
Ariel took the cake off the table. "Then it's yours," she told her. "But you should eat it quickly so that no one else can have it. And you should hide under the table."  
"Why," asked Emiko in a puzzled voice.  
"Then no one else will try to take it from you," Ariel replied.  
"Okay," Emiko scrambled under the table. Ariel handed her the cake. "Now don't forget to eat it quickly," Ariel told her. "I won't," Emiko replied and she scooped out a huge chuck of cake with her hand and shoved it into her mouth. Ariel giggled and dropped the tablecloth. She remembered how sick she and Madelyn got a couple of years ago when they ate an entire chocolate cake under the table. And they had shared one between them. Emiko was going to be very sick after eating an entire one on her own. Ariel giggled again and then skipped away. Emiko was going to get into a lot of trouble over this.  
  
When forty-five minutes had gone by and nothing had happened Mina began to get suspicious. A quiet Gloria was never a good sign and Emiko was in the hands of two eleven-year-olds. It was impossible that there wouldn't be any trouble. She looked around and saw Gloria with Annika and the twins. They looked like they were behaving. Mina looked around for Emiko and couldn't see her. Now where could she be?  
Maggie and Daisy came running over. "Aunt Mina," Daisy said. "We can't find Emiko. She seems to be hiding from us."  
"Now I thought you two were going to keep an eye on her," Mina stated in an annoyed voice.  
"We were," Maggie replied. "But Ariel said that she had something for Emiko and took her somewhere. But we see Ariel is with her mom. We can't see Emiko."  
Mina walked over to Amy who was carrying Ariel in her arms. "Ariel where did Emiko go after you left her," Mina asked.  
"I don't know Aunt Mina," Ariel replied. "I just showed her the desserts and then I left her."  
"Is something wrong," Amy asked in concern as she put Ariel down.  
"We can't find Emiko," Mina told her. She walked over toward the dessert table with Amy and Ariel following. Maggie and Daisy came too. Serenity was next to the dessert table as usual.  
"The Christmas tree cake is missing," Serenity cried out. "I was so looking forward to tasting that one too."  
"Emiko is missing too," Mina told her.  
"Oh no," Serenity exclaimed. "Shall I get the guards?"  
"Wait a minute," Amy suddenly interjected. "A cake missing and a child missing sound very familiar." She turned and looked at Ariel who chose to look away at the moment. Amy lifted the tablecloth and peered under. There was Emiko covered in cake. Green frosting was all over her dress, face and hair. "Mina," Amy said. "Look under here."  
Mina peered under the table. "Hi Mommy," Emiko greeted her mother.  
"What do you think you are doing," Mina shrieked as she reached down and pulled Emiko out.  
"Eating cake," Emiko replied.  
"And why were you doing that," Mina scolded as she attempted to clean up the disheveled little girl.  
"Ariel told me the cake was mine and I should eat it fast so that no one else could have it," Emiko told her mother. Ariel groaned. She wasn't counting on Emiko telling on her.  
"Ariel is that true," Amy demanded as she turned to her daughter with a stern look in her eyes. Ariel pouted and nodded her head. There was no point in denying it. Her mother always knew when she was lying. Amy immediately swatted Ariel's backside. Tears formed in Ariel's eyes. "That wasn't very nice," Amy scolded. She steered Ariel to a chair in the corner. "You can just sit right here for a while." Ariel sniffed and sat down in the chair. Amy walked back over to Mina. "I am really sorry about this," she apologized. "I don't know what has gotten into Ariel these last couple of weeks. I don't know why she has been picking on Emiko so much."  
"It's okay Amy," Mina sighed as she picked Emiko up, cake getting all over her gown. "I guess I'll just have to take her and get her cleaned up. Then I'll get Palla to watch her for the rest of the evening."  
"I don't wanna a bath," Emiko howled.  
"Sorry little one but you need it," Mina told her and carried the protesting child away. Amy sighed and shook her head. She looked over at Ariel who was weeping because she was in trouble. She was about to go back to Greg when she felt a small hand tap on her arm. She looked down and saw Madelyn. "What is it Madelyn," she asked.  
"Aunt Amy I know why Ariel is being mean to Emiko," Madelyn told her.  
"Really," Amy inquired. "Why?"  
"She's jealous," Madelyn replied.  
"Why is she jealous," Amy asked in a puzzled voice. "Emiko is living with Mina, not us."  
"Because before Emiko came she was the baby," Madelyn told her. "And now Emiko is the baby and she doesn't like it."  
"I see," Amy murmured. "Thank you Madelyn." Amy walked back over to her daughter. She lifted Ariel from the chair and then sat down herself with Ariel in her lap. Small arms encircled Amy's neck as Ariel rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "I hear you are jealous of Emiko," Amy began.  
"I am," Ariel sobbed. "I'm the baby. Not her."  
"I understand Sweetie," Amy soothed. "You've been the youngest for seven years and all of the sudden this stranger comes along and takes your place. But she is not here forever Darling. She'll go home one day."  
"I want her to go home today," Ariel choked.  
Amy thought for a minute and then asked, "You know how you always look up to the other Chibi Senshi because they are older then you?" Ariel nodded her head. "Well now here is a little girl who will look up to you. Maybe this can be your chance to show what a good Onee you can be. The other girls here are Onees to you. You never have a chance to be an Onee just like Rini never has a chance to be an imouto. She has that chance with Kadiri here. Why don't you try to be an Onee to Emiko?"  
"But I like being the baby," Ariel cried.  
"And you still are," Amy assured her. "You're my baby and no one will take your place. Emiko is here for a little while. Be nice to her. She's a long way from her family now. You remember how you hated it when you were away from me?" Ariel nodded her head. "Then think how Emiko must feel with it being Christmas tomorrow?"  
"I didn't think of that," Ariel admitted.  
"Promise me something," Amy said. "Promise that you will be nice to Emiko until she goes home." Ariel thought for a moment and then nodded her head. "Good girl," Amy hugged her daughter close to her. She looked at her watch. "Now we have a little while before a certain little girl has to go to bed. Why don't you play with your friends until then?"  
"Okay Mommy," Ariel replied feeling a lot better. She jumped down from Amy's lap and dashed over to the other Chibi Senshi. Amy heaved a sigh of relief. Maybe the rest of Emiko's stay will go smoothly now.  
  
Later that night the after Mina had both of her girls in bed she and Asai got to work at wrapping some last minute gifts. Amy came by to see her. "I was wondering if Emiko got sick from eating all of that cake," she stated.  
"She had a little upset stomach but I gave her some of that medicine you gave us when Gloria had that stomachache a few weeks ago," Mina replied.  
"That's good," Amy heaved a breath of relief. "I am really sorry about Ariel. I found out she is jealous of Emiko."  
"Jealous," Mina exclaimed. "Now why is she jealous?"  
"Because she's not the baby with Emiko here," Amy replied.  
"That makes sense," Mina admitted. "All of us have constantly fussed over Ariel because she is so kawaii and now we are all doing that with Emiko."  
"Well she is a kawaii kid," Artemis pointed out.  
"I had a little talk with Ariel," Amy told her. "She has promised to be nice to Emiko while she is here."  
"Thank you," Mina sighed. "Now if we can just get Gloria to stop her pranks we'll have it made." Mina laughed and Amy joined her.  
"That will never happen," Amy laughed and Mina agreed.  
"I agree," Artemis groaned thinking about the sour eggnog Gloria had given him that afternoon.  
"Mommy," a small voice from the doorway called. Mina looked up and saw Emiko standing there in her pink nightgown and clutching Moon Cat to her chest.  
"What is it Sweetie," Mina went over and picked the little girl up.  
"I want to go home," Emiko choked. "I want to be home for Christmas. What if Santa doesn't know I'm here?"  
"He knows," Mina assured her. "Santa knows everything and he will bring your presents here."  
"Really," Emiko asked.  
"I promise," Mina replied. She turned to Amy. "I need to get her back to bed so if you will excuse me."  
"No problem," Amy told her. "I should check on Ariel anyway. She is also excited about Santa coming." Amy smiled and Emiko and quietly excused herself. Mina carried Emiko back to the bedroom.  
"Now you go to sleep or Santa will not come," Mina said as she tucked the child back into bed.  
"Kay Mommy," Emiko replied as she closed her eyes. Mina smiled and kissed the little girl goodnight. Then she went back to the living room to help Asai finish wrapping the presents.  
  
The next morning all of the children were up early. The parents groaned but pulled themselves out of bed. After everyone had breakfast they all gathered downstairs in the palace living room. The Senshi and Knights were dressed but the children were allowed to stay in their nightclothes. Everyone was excited. "Mama, Mama come over here," Annika called in excitement as she stood there in her purple nightgown with Stardust on her shoulder.  
"What is it Baby," Raye asked coming over.  
"I'm under the mistletoe," Annika replied. "You have to kiss me." Raye laughed and gave her daughter a big hug and kiss. She also gave Stardust a scratch behind the ears.  
"Come on Kadiri," Madelyn cried in excitement as she pulled her over toward the tree. "Let's see what Santa got us."  
"Mommy I wanna to see what Santa brought," Emiko squealed.  
"You've got a lot little one," Lita laughed as she looked at all the presents Mina's present and future self got for the little girl.  
"Well let's get these gifts open before these children run us over," Endymion laughed and everyone agreed. Soon there was the sound of gifts being unwrapped. The children all got many new things.  
"I can't wait to try this out," Faith cried out in excitement as she held up a new baseball bat.  
"Not inside," Michiru cautioned.  
"Mama look I can make all sorts of stuffed animals now," Annika squealed as she showed her mother the kits she received. She was also clutching a new stuffed unicorn to her chest.  
"I knew you would like those," Raye replied.  
"And I like this new bell," Stardust added as Chad put a new cell around her neck.  
"Mommy can I try these out today," Ariel asked as she held up some new computer games. In her arms was a new teddy bear she had also received.  
"I'm sure you can," Amy laughed. It was good to see Ariel so happy and excited again.  
"I bet I can play some of these games," Moonbeam told his young owner.  
"Then I challenge you," Ariel stated and she and Moonbeam laughed.  
"Well there goes your peace and quiet," Serenity told Mina as Gloria pulled out a new stereo with speakers.  
"It's what she wanted," Mina sighed.  
"Girls make sure you put your things in separate piles so they don't get mixed up," Setsuna told the children as the piles of clothes, toys, games, books and CDs got higher. Rini, Maggie and Daisy had all received jewelry but their mothers wisely held onto those.  
"Look at that," Kadiri laughed as she pointed to Emiko. Everyone looked and laughed. New toys and clothes surrounded the little girl. "How am I going to get all of this back to the future," Kadiri hissed to Hotaru.  
"I'm sure we'll figure out a way," Hotaru assured her.  
"Mommy you were right Santa did find me," Emiko squealed happily as she held up a stuffed rabbit.  
"I told you," Mina replied as she picked the little girl up. "Santa always knows. Are you glad to be here?"  
"Yes," Emiko chirped. "Santa gave me lots of stuff."  
"He gave everyone a lot of stuff," Serenity told her. She looked up. "To me Christmas is nicest when you spend it with your family and even though I didn't want to be a Senshi when Luna first told me but now I wouldn't have it any other way. Being a Senshi has brought me a most wonderful family in all of you and I wouldn't trade any of you for anything."  
"That goes for all of use Serenity," Raye called and everyone agreed.  
"Merry Christmas Minna," Serenity called.  
"Merry Christmas," everyone shouted and a joyous sound echoed through the palace as the Royal Family, the Senshi and their families celebrated another Merry Christmas in the Crystal Palace.  
  
To be continued.... 


	7. Part Seven

Here we are onto part seven. This is the last part of the series so I hope you enjoy it. Read and review please.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Come and see the Chibi Senshi at http://www.craiger.dns2go.com/chibiscouts/index.html  
Come and check out the message board at www.ice-rose.net/chibiscouts. It is beginning to take off now  
I am having a fan art contest to celebrate the site's 10,000th hit since September of 2001. Please check out the site or the message board for details. The deadline is approaching.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.   
  
Emiko  
Part Seven  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
It was three days after Christmas now and Gloria had enjoyed listening to her CDs on her new player. She and Annika had enjoyed the new games that both of them received. Gloria placed her new stuffed dog on the bed and then tried to decide what to do. Emiko had gone to bed now so Gloria couldn't play her music. "I wonder how much longer she is going to stay with us," Gloria asked herself. She didn't understand what was going on or who Emiko was but Gloria just quietly accepted the fact that this kid was here.   
Voices came from the living room. Gloria perked up her ears when she realized that there were other voices besides her parents. She went to her bedroom door to listen. "Aunt Serenity and Aunt Lita," Gloria thought as she recognized the voices. She heard her name mentioned and her curiosity rose. She quietly crept out her room and into the hall. She stood where no one could see her so that she could listen.  
"So Gloria still doesn't know," Serenity asked.  
"Know what," Gloria asked herself.  
"I think she's suspicious," Mina replied. "But she doesn't know that Emiko is her sister."  
"My sister," Gloria thought in astonishment. She flew into the living room forgetting that she wasn't supposed to be eavesdropping. "What do you mean Emiko is my sister," she demanded.  
"Gloria," Mina gasped. "What were you doing listening to our conversation?"  
"Never mind that," Gloria shouted. "What do you mean that Emiko is my sister? I don't remember you having her. Is that why she calls you Mommy?"  
"Gloria," Lita took the girl's hand. "We didn't want any of you kids to know."  
"Why not," Gloria cried. "Why is this such a big secret?"  
Serenity turned to Mina. "We might as well tell her," she said. "Before she lets the other children in on this."  
"You're right," Mina sighed. She turned to Gloria. "Sit down honey." Gloria sat down, her head spinning from all that she had heard. "Fist of all you need to promise that you will keep this a secret. You must not mention this to any of the other children, including Annika. I know keeping secrets is difficult for you but this is important."  
"All right, I promise," Gloria, replied. "Now please tell me what is going on."  
"You know that as Senshi we have immortality," Mina began. Gloria nodded her head. "Well of course our husbands don't. Your father isn't going to live forever like you and I will."  
"I know that," Gloria exclaimed. "But what does this have to do with Emiko being my sister? Is Dad not her father?"  
"No," Mina replied. "Apparently many years in the future all of us Senshi, your generation included will marry again and have more children. Emiko is from the future when you are an adult. Your father is gone by then so I marry again and have Emiko."  
"Oh wow," Gloria gasped. Then she asked, "What about Kadiri? Who is she?"  
"She's Aunt Hotaru's future daughter," Serenity replied. "She was sent back to make sure that Emiko got here safely and to make sure that she doesn't reveal too much about the future."  
"But why don't you want us kids to know," Gloria asked. "I don't understand that. You all knew about us when we went back to the past."  
"We want you children to shape your own lives without much knowledge of the future," Lita explained. "Besides you know that some of the kids here won't be able to handle the fact that they will have brothers or sisters in the future."  
"You're right," Gloria murmured thinking about Annika and Ariel both of whom just loved being the center of their mothers' attention. "Is that why Emiko loves me so much? Because in the future I am her sister?"  
"Yes that is why," Mina said. "She couldn't wait to meet you when she first came back here."  
"Does Daddy know," Gloria asked next.  
"Yes I told him," Mina replied. "Since he won't be around by the time Emiko comes along I felt it was okay to let him know."  
"Gloria," Serenity walked over to her goddaughter and knelt down in front of her. "It is very important that you keep this to yourself. This is your chance to show us that you can be trusted with a secret."  
"I'll try but what if I want to talk about it," Gloria asked.  
"Then you talk to one of the original Senshi or the queen," Lita replied. "But we don't want the rest of the kids to know this."  
"Here's some incentive," Serenity suddenly stated. "Can you imagine how angry Aunt Raye would be if you told Annika who Emiko really is?"  
The thought of how upset Raye would be made Gloria's eyes widen with alarm. "I think I can keep this secret," she hastily said. She got up. "I'll go and get ready for bed now." With that she left the room.   
Lita and Mina turned to Serenity. "You are evil," Lita told her.  
"I was just pointing out the truth," Serenity replied.  
"It worked," Mina laughed. "I'll just have to use that should Gloria decide to break the promise." The three women laughed.   
  
Later on Mina was tucking Gloria into bed. Gloria's head was still spinning from all that she had heard that evening. Mina could sense that her daughter had a lot on her mind so she decided to let her talk. She sat down on the bed and ran her fingers through Gloria's reddish-orange tresses. "You heard a lot tonight didn't you Darling," she asked.  
"I did," Gloria replied. "I can't believe Emiko is really my sister."  
"I know it was a shock," Mina stated. "It was a shock to me too. I never thought that I would marry another man besides your father but I guess you don't think about things like that when you are immortal."  
"I wondered why Emiko loves me so much even though I had just met her," Gloria admitted. "I thought she was just this little kid who was here to drive me crazy."  
"Well now you know," Mina told her.  
"Mom why is she here," Gloria asked. "I'm sure that you just don't decide to send your kids to the past."  
"You're right about that," Mina laughed. She then grew serious. "Apparently someone is after Emiko so she was sent here until this enemy is taken care of."  
"Poor Emiko," Gloria exclaimed. "And she isn't even a Senshi."  
"Exactly," Mina sighed. "So the poor little thing was probably scared to death."  
"Mom," Gloria sat up. "I'm sorry I was so mean to her. I'll be nice to her from now on."  
"I'm glad to hear that," Mina kissed her daughter. "Now it's getting late. You need to go to sleep."  
"Goodnight Mom," Gloria said as she lay back down.  
"Sweet dreams," Mina called as she left the room.  
After Mina left Gloria lay in her bed and thought about what had happened today. Emiko was her sister or was going to be her sister one day. This was a huge shock to Gloria. But she saw the little girl in a whole new light now. "No wonder she looks so much like Mom," Gloria thought. She sat up and reached for her flashlight. She turned it on and shone it around her room. She stopped at her shelves that had her dolls and stuffed animals on it. Gloria got up and went over to it. She reached for one of her favorite dolls. It had been given to her when she was four. It was a rag doll with red curly hair and green eyes. Gloria loved her. She reached over and took it off the shelf. She then crept quietly out of her room and into the spare room. Emiko was in bed. Gloria still couldn't get over all the stuff the little girl had gotten for Christmas. Gloria crept quietly over to the bed.  
Emiko stirred and opened her eyes. "Onee-san," she murmured.  
"Hi Squirt," Gloria replied.  
"Why you here," Emiko asked as she sat up. "Are you gonna be mean to me?"  
"No," Gloria held out her doll. "This is my favorite doll. I got it when I was four."  
"She pretty," Emiko cooed as she looked at the doll.  
"You can't have her," Gloria told. "But do you want to sleep with her?"  
"Can I," Emiko asked in delight.  
"Yes," Gloria replied. "But when you go home I want it back."  
"Thank you Onee-san," Emiko took the doll from her.  
"You'd better go back to sleep or we'll both be in trouble," Gloria helped Emiko get settled down. She reached down and kissed the little girl. "Goodnight Emiko."  
"Goodnight Onee-san," Emiko replied sleepily. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Gloria found herself saying as she left the room. "Maybe having a sister around for a while won't be too bad."  
  
The next morning Emiko had Mina up very early as usual. "One thing I need to remember when I have her is to train her to sleep later," Mina thought as she got breakfast ready for the little girl. She spread some butter on Emiko's toast and handed it to her. "Here you go Pumpkin."  
"Thank you Mommy," Emiko squeaked. She took a big bite of her toast. "Onee-san came to my room last night."  
"Really," Mina raised her eyebrows at the child as she took a sip of her coffee.  
"She let me sleep with her doll," Emiko replied.   
"That was nice of her," Mina murmured. She had a feeling since Gloria found out who Emiko really was may have caused her to change her attitude.  
"Can I wake Onee-san up," Emiko asked as she began to bounce around in her seat.  
"You'd better not Darling," Mina replied. "Gloria doesn't like being awakened early on days she doesn't have to go to school." Emiko pouted but didn't argue. "So different from Gloria," Mina mused. Gloria would have argued constantly. Once Emiko was finished Mina cleared the dishes from the table. She then picked Emiko up. "How about if you watch cartoons for a while," she suggested.   
"Okay," Emiko squealed in delight. Mina carried the child into the living room and set her down on the couch. She turned on the television and soon Emiko was happily engrossed in a cartoon show. Mina sighed and sat down on the chair. She was going to have to get breakfast for Gloria and Asai when they got up soon so she might as well rest now.  
  
Gloria yawned as she pulled on her clothes. Winter break was almost over but there was still a few days left for her to enjoy. It was nice not having to get into her school uniform. She put on a pair of jeans and a sweater she had received for Christmas. Then she went to the kitchen. Her parents and Emiko were already up. Judging from the tired look on Mina's face, Emiko had gotten her up a while ago. "Good morning," she greeted them.  
"Good morning," Mina replied.  
"Look who has decided to join the land of the living," Asai commented.  
"Oh give her a break Asai," Mina told him. "It is her winter break after all."  
"Well it's not mine," Asai sighed as he looked at his watch. "I have to be in the control room in ten minutes." He got up and kissed Mina goodbye. Then he gave Gloria a kiss. "You be good today," he warned.  
"I will Dad," Gloria giggled as she hugged him.   
Asai turned to Emiko. "Would you like a kiss too," he asked her.  
"You not Daddy but okay," Emiko replied and accepted a kiss from Asai. Once he was gone she jumped down from the table and flung her arms around Gloria's leg. "Onee-san!"  
"Hi Squirt," Gloria rumpled the little girl's hair.  
"Can we play today Onee-san," Emiko asked in excitement. "Can we?"  
"Now Emiko," Mina gently intervened. "Gloria may want to play with her friends today."  
"It's okay Mom," Gloria told her. She looked down at Emiko. "Do you want to come to the park with me and Annika?"  
"Yes," Emiko squealed in delight.  
"Gloria it's cold outside," Mina objected. "I don't know how I feel about you playing out there much less her. Also I seriously doubt Aunt Raye would let Annika play outside in the cold. You know how easily she gets colds."  
"We'll put our coats on Mom," Gloria promised.  
"Please Mommy," Emiko pleaded. "I wanna play with Onee-san."  
Mina sighed. She was glad that her two daughters were getting along so well but it was really too cold to play outside. "How about this," she suggested. "You know that activity center where there's an indoor swimming pool? I believe Daisy and Maggie took a field trip there recently."  
"Yes but Mom we have an indoor pool here," Gloria reminded her.  
"I know but I wasn't going to suggest that you go swimming," Mina said. "That activity center also has an indoor playground. Why don't you go there instead? I'll give you money so that you can get in."  
"Really," Gloria asked in excitement. "Do you think Aunt Raye will let Annika come too?"  
"I don't see why not," Mina replied. "I'll contact Aunt Raye and see if she'll let Annika come too. I could also check and see if Hope and Faith can come too if you'd like."  
"Okay," Gloria agreed. She looked down at Emiko. "Would you like to go there instead?"  
"Yes," Emiko squealed in delight. She began to dance around the kitchen while Mina reached for the phone to call the others.  
  
Raye was more then happy to let Annika go to the activity center. Faith and Hope were also allowed to come. When Kadiri heard that the girls were going she offered to come along with Madelyn and Ariel so that she could help out with Emiko. So the group arrived at the activity center, full of excitement. The girls ran straight for the indoor playground. "Onee-san," Emiko squealed as she climbed up on a swing. "Push me Onee-san."  
"Coming," Gloria dashed over and began pushing the little girl on the swing. Emiko squealed in delight as she went high in the air.  
"Not too high Gloria," Kadiri cautioned.  
"Wow," Hope exclaimed. "Gloria is being so nice to Emiko all of the sudden."  
"I wonder why," Faith mused. Kadiri only smiled. The Senshi had told her that Gloria knew the truth. She was just glad that Emiko was enjoying herself.  
"Come on Kadiri," Madelyn and Ariel came up and each took a hand. "Come play with us."  
"All right, all right," Kadiri laughed as she followed the two little girls.  
The girls had fun all afternoon. They played in the playground and got snacks from the snack bar. They also talked about the twins' upcoming birthday. Emiko thought this had been the best day since she had arrived at this time. Gloria and Ariel were both being nice to her and she liked that.  
"Onee-san," Emiko chirped as they arrived back at the palace. "Can we go there again?"  
"Of course," Gloria replied. "We'll go there tomorrow if you like."  
"Hurrah," Emiko cheered.  
"I'm afraid you can't girls," Mina's voice interrupted them. Gloria looked up. She saw the Queen, the King and all of the Senshi were in the palace living room.  
"Mama what's going on," Annika asked in a puzzled voice.  
"Nothing you need to worry about Baby," Raye told her. "I want you to go to our quarters right now and I'll be there soon."  
"Actually we need everyone except Gloria, Emiko and Kadiri to go to their quarters," Serenity added.  
"Why Aunt Serenity," Madelyn asked in a puzzled voice.  
"Don't ask questions Madelyn," Hotaru told her firmly. "Just go." The other children decided not to press the issue further. They left. Once they were gone Pluto turned to the girls.  
"The people who were after Emiko have been defeated," she told them. "So Emiko and Kadiri can go home now."  
"Really," Kadiri gasped as a mixture of emotions rose within her. Happy because she was going to be back with her father, brother and Yuuichiro again and dismayed because she really enjoyed getting to know Madelyn as a child.  
"I get to see Daddy and my friends again," Emiko squealed happily.  
"Yes little one," Mina choked as she knelt down in front of the child. She pulled the little girl into a hug. "I'll miss you so much."  
"So will I," Gloria whispered. She had really enjoyed herself with her future sister this afternoon and found that she was sorry to see her go.  
"Onee-san," Emiko flung her arms around Gloria.   
Amy stepped in. "You should get ready to leave now."  
"Right," Kadiri murmured. With serious faces everyone headed back to their quarters.  
  
"Do you really have to go," Madelyn wailed as she watched Kadiri pack her things.  
"I'm afraid so," Kadiri replied.  
"I'll miss you," Madelyn flung her arms around Kadiri.  
"I'll miss you too," Kadiri hugged the little girl close to her.  
"Will I ever see you again," Madelyn asked.  
"I guarantee it," Kadiri laughed.  
"Wait before you go I want to give you something," Madelyn said as she suddenly ran out of the room. A few minutes later she came back with a small lamp. It was shaped like a flower and very pretty. "I want you to have this."  
"Are you sure," Kadiri asked in surprise.  
"Yes," Madelyn replied. "Keep it so that you can remember me and when we see each other again you can show it too me."  
"Thank you," Kadiri took the lamp and carefully packed it in her bag. She then zipped the bag up.  
"Are you ready," Hotaru asked as she came into the room.  
"Yes I am," Kadiri replied.  
"Madelyn you say goodbye to her here," Hotaru told her.  
"Okay Mama," Madelyn replied. She hugged Kadiri. "Goodbye Kadiri. I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too," Kadiri returned the hug. "But I promise we will see each other again."  
"I can't wait for that day," Madelyn said. She hugged Kadiri tightly and then went to her room. Together Hotaru and Kadiri left to head toward the Gates of Time.  
"I am going to miss you," Hotaru told Kadiri. "But you have given me something to look forward too. Now that I know I will be able to have more children my future has a bright spot."  
"I have enjoyed my time here," Kadiri told Hotaru. "But I will be glad to get home. I've missed my family and friends."  
"I understand," Hotaru sighed. "But I know that I will have the pleasure of having you and watching you grow up one day. I will just have to wait for that day."  
"It will be here before you know it," Kadiri said and Hotaru agreed.  
When they arrived at the Gates of Time Mina, Gloria and Emiko were already there with Pluto waiting for them. Pluto turned to Mina and Gloria. "You need to say goodbye now," she told them.  
Gloria turned to Emiko. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you at first," she said.  
"That's okay," Emiko chirped.  
Gloria was holding something behind her back. She pulled it out. It was the doll she had loaned Emiko the night before. "I want you to have this," she told her.  
"Gloria," Mina gasped. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes Mom I am sure," Gloria replied firmly. "Besides I'll see it again one day." She turned back to Emiko. "Here take it."  
"Thank you Onee-san," Emiko took the doll and hugged it to her chest. Gloria then knelt down and hugged Emiko. "Goodbye," she told her. "I'll see you again one day."  
"Bye Onee-san," Emiko hugged Gloria back. She then turned to Mina.  
Mina scooped the little girl up. "I look forward to the day when I really become your mommy," she whispered. "But I have really loved having you here. Take care and be good."  
"I will Mommy," Emiko replied as she hugged Mina back. Mina then handed Emiko to Kadiri.  
"Are you ready," Pluto asked them.  
"We're ready," Kadiri replied. Pluto held up her rod and the Gates opened. Kadiri and Emiko waved goodbye and then went through the gates. Within minutes they were gone.  
"Mina," Hotaru turned to Mina. "Our futures are bright aren't they?"  
"They certainly are," Mina sighed as she put an arm around Gloria. She looked down at Gloria with a sparkle in her eyes. "Now I know that I will have diaper changing and teething to look forward to again."  
"Mom," Gloria cried and then she saw that her mother was joking and she too began to laugh. Together they headed back to the Crystal Palace.  
  
Kadiri and Emiko arrived back to their time. Mina, Gloria, Hotaru, Madelyn and Yuuichiro were all waiting for them. Mina couldn't contain herself. "Emiko," she cried as she dashed forward.  
"Mommy," Emiko jumped down from Kadiri's arms and ran over to her mother. Mina scooped the child up and kissed her face over and over again.  
"Oh how I've missed you," Mina told her.  
"Hi Emiko," Gloria came forward.  
"Onee-san," Emiko squealed. She held up the doll. "Look."  
"Oh my," Gloria gasped as she took the doll from Emiko. "I had forgotten all about her."  
"You gave it to me," Emiko told her.  
"I know I remember now," Gloria laughed. She handed the doll back to her. "It's yours now."  
"Hurrah," Emiko cried in delight.  
"We are having a huge celebration tonight," Mina told Emiko as she carried her back to the palace with Gloria by her side. "Mommy and Daddy will be there and so will Onee-san and her family along with Minako and Tiffany and their families. We want to celebrate you returning."  
"Goody," Emiko squealed in delight.  
Kadiri laughed as she watched them walk away. She then turned to her mother. "It was fun but I am so glad to be home."  
"We're glad to have you back," Hotaru replied as she hugged her daughter.  
"Oh Madelyn," Kadiri reached into her bag and pulled out the lamp. "Do you remember what you told me?"  
"Yes I do," Madelyn replied as she took the lamp. "Keep it so that you can remember me as a child."  
"I will," Kadiri laughed.  
"Oh how I have missed you," Yuuichiro told Kadiri as he kissed her. "There were times when I thought I would go crazy."  
"I know the feeling," Kadiri laughed. "I missed you too."  
Yuuichiro took her arm, "You and I will have our own celebration tonight."  
"I can't wait," Kadiri whispered as they headed back to the palace. It had been fun but it was good to be home.   
  
The End 


End file.
